Avancer Tome 2
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella et Edward sont enfin ensembles! Mais Edward est reparti à L.A pour sa carrière alors que Bella reste à N.Y pour la sienne. Comment va évoluer leur relation à distance? Rien n'est jamais simple d'autant que Bella se retrouve plus seule que jamais après le déménagement de ses sœurs. Suite de ma Fic " Avancer"
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Niagara, Rosalie-Cullen03, Redblack88, xTenShaix, Pims10, larosesurleau, canada02, crazybells et Josye pour leur commentaire sur le dernier chapitre du premier tome ! **

**Niagara:**** Tu vas déjà avoir un aperçu de ce que je vous réserve dans ce chapitre, mais maintenant le défi pour Bella et Edward est d'apprendre à faire avec la distance… J'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme, en espérant qu'il perdure ! **

**Josye :**** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que la fin t'ait plu ! **

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième Tome d'autant que vous avez pulvériser mon record de review sur une fic avec le premier : A ce jour, c'est 164 review, je vous remercie donc grandement ! **

**Ce deuxième est plus court que le premier, en effet il comporte 9 chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à commenter chaque semaine ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé ce chapitre et tout cette fic ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il peut s'en passer des choses en une année en un an, j'ai fait la rencontre de l'acteur Edward Masen, de son vrai nom Edward Cullen et si nos débuts étaient compliqués, nous étions finalement tombés amoureux. L'année dernière, je faisais ma première rentrée dans ce lycée privé de New York près de Central Park en tant que professeur de biologie, je vivais encore avec mes sœurs dans la maison de notre enfance mais aujourd'hui je suis toute seule. Edward est reparti à Los Angeles pour son travail, Rosalie, ma plus jeune sœur commence sa vie d'étudiante à Harvard à Boston avec son petit ami Emmett Cullen, qui est le cousin d'Edward et Alice, ma sœur jumelle a emménagé à l'autre bout de la ville avec son fiancé Jasper Cullen, le frère d'Emmett.

En cette première journée de cours, je me sens plus seule que jamais alors que je me prépare pour me rendre au lycée. J'envoie rapidement un message à ma petite sœur qui commence dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays et du monde.

« Coucou ma belle, juste un petit encouragement pour ta première journée !

Pleins de bisous à Emmett et toi.

XOXO Bella »

J'arrive au lycée assez rapidement et je retrouve ma collègue et amie Victoria qui est prof de littérature et avec qui je dirige l'option théâtre. Elle est avec Embry, professeur de sport, Aro, prof de philosophie et Irina, professeure de russe. Ce sont les seuls collègues avec qui j'ai réussi à m'entendre, les autres étant assez snobs.

-Coucou vous tous, je lance en arrivant près d'eux dans la salle de repos.

-Coucou Bella, répond Victoria. Alors prête pour une nouvelle année ?

-Et toi ? Je rétorque en souriant.

-C'est le métier que nous avons choisi, répond tranquillement Embry.

-Tu as bien raison, mon chéri, lui dit Irina.

Je les regarde avec des yeux ronds, surprise par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter, puisque l'année passée, ils se tournaient autour et la jolie blonde ne laissait pas le prof de sport indifférent mais je suis tout de même étonnée.

-Alors vous deux ? Je demande. Félicitations !

-Merci Bella, rougit Irina. Et toi alors, on ne t'a jamais entendu parler de garçon, il n'y en a aucun qui t'intéresse ? Demande la jolie russe avec un sourire amical.

Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai passé le plus de temps l'année précédente mais je l'aime vraiment bien, elle est très gentille et à l'écoute. C'est une très belle femme mais elle n'en joue pas et elle est loin d'être superficielle. Elle a vraiment un cœur d'or . Je rougis à mon tour à sa question car si avec Edward cet été, nous nous sommes plus affichés en public, c'est encore un peu notre secret et seul notre famille et nos amis très proches sont au courant. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis je comprends tout à fait il est célèbre et il veut me protéger et être dans notre petite bulle est vraiment très agréable. De plus à chacune de nos sorties, Edward camouflait ses cheveux très reconnaissables sous une casquette ce qui nous a permis de ne jamais être accostés par des fans.

Pas comme la fois où avant que nous ne sortions ensemble, nous l'avions croisé dans le métro avec ma meilleure amie Angela et qu'elle l'avait abordé. En soit Angie s'était montrée très polie et retenue, malheureusement, tous les fans de mon petit ami n'ont pas le même comportement.

-Mais tu es devenue toute rouge dis moi, me taquine Embry.

-Tais toi, toi, je le menace en lui faisant un regard noir adoucit par un sourire.

-Alors ? Me presse Victoria, elle aussi curieuse. Le seul avec plus de réserve est Aro, mais c'est le plus timide du groupe. Je me demande si sa femme est comme lui ou si, au contraire, elle est plus expansive et exubérante.

-Alors quoi ? Vous êtes bien curieux et on ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

-Si, rétorque Vicky, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire changer, allez dis nous, ne nous fait pas languir, soupire la rousse.

-Bon, je soupire, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix à présent ? Je demande de façon purement rhétorique et tous les quatre secouent négativement la tête. Super, même Aro s'y met ! J'ai bien un petit ami, mais c'est un peu compliqué, il vie sur la côte Ouest.

-Mais c'est super ! Me félicite la blonde.

-C'était pas si difficile que ça, se moque Victoria.

-Si vous le dites, je réponds avec un sourire. Puis je finis d'avaler mon café avant de reprendre. Bon, les amis c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais il paraît que les cours vont commencer, alors bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi, disent-ils en chœur.

Je les laisse pour rejoindre ma salle attitrée de biologie, c'est la même que j'ai déjà eue et rien n'a changé pendant l'été je retrouve donc rapidement tous mes repères pendant que j'insère ma clé USB dans la tour d'ordinateur et que j'allume le vidéo projecteur. Je sors les affaires dont j'aurais besoin et regarde l'emploi du temps qui m'a été distribué je commence avec la classe dont je serais le professeur référent, une classe de dernière année et j'y retrouve dans la liste d'appel, des noms qui ne me sont pas inconnus comme celui de mademoiselle Stanley, j'aurais préféré ne plus l'avoir mais il faut croire que c'est aussi l'avis des universités, même si je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ses parents étaient prêts à faire une généreuse donation. Finalement, les fac ont plus de bon sens que je ne le pensais même si cela signifie que je vais devoir la supporter une seconde année. Je me console en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance ses parents vont lui faire changer de prof dans le meilleur des cas.

Les élèves commencent à arriver et s'installent à la place qu'ils veulent. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je le sors pour y découvrir un message de la part de mon chéri.

« Bonjour mon amour,

Bonne chance pour cette rentrée, tu vas encore assurer. Tu me manques.

Je t'aime. »

Je lui réponds rapidement pendant que les derniers élèves s'installent.

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon chéri,

Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement, mais il n'est pas encore un peu tôt à L.A ? Je dois te laisser, mes étudiants m'attendent, mais tu me manques aussi, bisous.

Ta chérie qui pense à toi. »

J'appuie sur la touche « envoi » avant de déposer mon téléphone au fond de mon cartable. Je reprends le même speech que l'année passée avant de faire l'appel, arrivée à Jessica Stanley, elle soupire avant de lâcher :

-Encore vous ? Je crois que je vais me pendre.

-Et oui, encore moi, mais j'aurais tendance à dire la même chose vous concernant, Mademoiselle Stanley, j'espère pour vous que vous allez vous mettre à travailler cette année.

-Mmm, je sais pas quoique voir votre tête une troisième année n'est pas franchement plaisant, rétorque l'adolescente avant de rigoler, ou dans son cas, ricaner ou glousser comme une poule.

-Nous sommes d'accord, je réponds avant de continuer et de finir l'appel.

La journée se passe rapidement et je finis de bonne heure. J'en profite pour me promener dans Central Park, le temps est encore clément et je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite chez moi, la maison est bien trop grande et silencieuse pour moi seule. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre seule, même à la fac, au début je restais chez mes parents et ensuite, j'avais une chambre étudiante que je partageais avec Angie et Leah. Puis j'étais revenue vivre à la maison pour m'occuper de Rosalie et d'Alice à la mort de nos parents. C'est étrange cette sensation de silence qui envahit la maison, les autres années lorsque la maison était silencieuce, c'était reposant mais en ce moment, cela me paraît davantage pesant.

Je ressors du parc au bout d'une bonne heure et je prends la route pour rentrer. En arrivant à la maison, je me sens un peu déprimée d'être seule alors je dîne sur le pouce avant d'allumer la télévision sur une chaîne musicale pendant que je lis les feuilles que mes élèves ont remplies. Cela me permet d'apprendre à mieux les connaître et les cerner. C'est surtout important pour la classe dont je suis la prof référente, car c'est en partie moi qui vais devoir les aiguiller dans leur choix de fac et de les aider si ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire.

Je monte me coucher assez tôt et je dors d'un sommeil sans rêve comme c'est souvent le cas lorsque je ne dors plus dans les bras de mon merveilleux petit ami. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, probablement du sport pour retrouver un peu la forme et se réapproprier sa maison de Los Angeles après avoir vécu un an dans son appartement New Yorkais. Il me manque déjà beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas encore si nous allons bien gérer notre relation à distance et c'est vrai que cette partie m'effraye assez. J'ai confiance en lui, mais pas en ces femmes de L.A, toutes bronzées, siliconées, et qui veulent épouser ou seulement coucher avec un homme célèbre et Edward, est en plus de ça, doté d'un physique des plus avantageux. Mais il m'aime, et j'ai confiance en lui mais l'adage « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », n'est pas sans fondement.

C'est à moitié reposée que j'émerge le lendemain. Comme d'habitude je déjeune avant d'aller me doucher, c'est étrange de ne plus se battre pour la salle de bain, qui me paraît bien vide sans tous les produits de beauté de mes sœurs ! Il est encore tôt, et sur la côte Ouest, il n'est que 4h00 du matin, tant pis, j'appellerai Edward cette après midi. En allant au travail, je réfléchis à ce que ma vie est devenue en une année, et si je fais le bilan, on peut dire que j'ai pas mal avancé, certains faits ne sont pas de moi, la plupart en réalité car j'ai plus subi la vague qu'autre chose. Mais c'est dans mon caractère, je ne fais pratiquement jamais le premier pas vers les autres, pas que je me trouve supérieure aux autres bien au contraire, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en moi et j'ai toujours peur de déranger les autres alors je ne m'incruste pas. Mais j'ai du caractère, je ne me laisse pas faire pour autant, pour certains, ça pourrait être contradictoire mais pas pour moi.

J'arrive pile à l'heure au lycée en raison d'un accident sur la voie du métro et je rejoins rapidement ma salle avant que les premiers élèves ne s'impatientent. La matinée se passe tranquillement et je vois à la pause de midi que j'ai un appel manqué d'Edward. Je m'isole pour que personne ne m'entende et je le rappelle. Il répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Bonjour poussin ! s'exclame-t-il tout joyeux au bout du fil.

-Bonjour à toi chéri, tu as l'air bien heureux, je fais remarquer.

-Je suis content de te parler et d'entendre ta voix, tu me manques poussin. Le lit me paraît bien vide sans toi et la maison pareil, même si tu n'as jamais vu ma villa.

-Tu me manques aussi mon amour, mais c'est provisoire, soit tu reviendras à New York, soit l'année prochaine, je demande ma mutation à Los Angeles, je le rassure.

-Je sais mais le temps va me paraître long d'ici là. Heureusement qu'en Californie, il ne fait jamais froid, ricane Edward.

-Et comment je vais faire sans toi pour me réchauffer cet hiver pendant qu'il fera des températures glaciales dans la grosse pomme ?

-C'est une bonne question, je penserai très fort à toi et je te réchaufferai par télépathie, répond Edward.

-Ah oui, et tu compte faire cela comment ? Je demande, intéressée.

-Mmmm, je ne sais pas encore mais je vais y réfléchir et peut-être que cet hiver, je serais près de toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas encore sûr et des contrats doivent être signés et tout le bazar mais si tout se passe bien, sans doute.

-Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Je m'écrie.

-C'est certain, j'en suis très heureux et c'est aussi la raison de mon appel, je voulais que tu sois la première au courant.

-T'es trop mignon, mais j'ai pas pu répondre, je donnais un cours mais j'ai rappelé dès que j'ai eu fini.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, d'ailleurs je grignote du temps sur ta pause déjeuner, je suis désolé, s'excuse Edward.

-Mais il ne le faut pas, je mange un hot dog dans Central Park, et puis te parler c'est bien mieux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais presque mordre Edward, pas lui faire mal, plutôt comme une sorte de suçons, je ne doute pas un seul instant que ce serait sans aucun doute une expérience des plus érotiques. J'en gémis déjà.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Me questionne mon petit ami, un brin amusé.

-C'est rien chéri, j'imaginais seulement quelque chose que j'aimerais bien te faire.

-C'est sexuel ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Pervers, je rigole.

-Mais non, je te connais seulement toi et ton esprit tordu.

C'est vrai qu'il me connaît, mais peut-être allions nous devenir des inconnus l'un pour l'autre ? J'espère bien que non, mais on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ce n'est pas joyeux, joyeux pour l'instant et il faut que Bella s'adapte à la nouvelle situation !**

**Petite question rhétorique comme ça, pensez vous que Bella rejoindra Edward à Los Angeles ou que c'est Edward qui restera à New York en fin de compte ? Bien entendu, même si vous tombez bien, je ne peux rien vous dévoiler pour l'instant ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Niagara, Pims10, xTenShiax, larosesurleau et Josye pour leur review qui me font très plaisir ! **

**Niagara ****: On peut dire ça, malgré tout, l'histoire en générale sera assez calme, plus que la plupart des fics que j'ai déjà écrit. Il y aura une tempête, mais ce ne sera pas un ouragan ! **

**Josye ****: Merci à toi de commenter ! Oh que tu es gentille, merci beaucoup ! Et qui vivra verra, mais ton hypothèse est la bonne, pourrais tu me dire ce qui te fait penser ça ? Je suis curieuse d'en savoir les raisons, mais pour être claire, je ne confirme, ni n'infirme ta proposition ! **

**Ce qui est intéressant c'est que vous avez une vison différente entre chaque lectrice comme en témoigne celles qui pensent que sera Bella qui déménagera et les autres que c'est Edward. J'aime beaucoup vos hypothèses et je suis vraiment curieuse d'en connaître les raisons. Alors n'hésitez pas à vous expliquez, j'adorais lire vos suppositions ! **

**Sinon, c'est un démarrage tout en douceur en nombre de commentaires ou de lectrices, j'espère que vous vous ferez de plus en plus nombreuses et surtout retrouver toutes celles qui étaient présente sur le tome 1 !**

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction. Crazybells qui vient de commencer une nouvelle fic sur l'univers médical et qui est très prometteuse, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, allez vite jeter un coup d'oeil ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je discute avec mon petit ami jusqu'à la fin de ma pause, lui doit s'occuper de démarches administratives pour son projet mais il me promet de me rappeler demain. La fin de journée arrive rapidement, je pars heureuse et fatiguée du lycée. Les classes qui m'ont été attribuées cette année ont globalement un bon niveau pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, bien sûr certains élèves commencent, même à partir du deuxième jour de cours, à décrocher. J'ai dans l'idée d'instaurer un système d'aide entre les élèves, une sorte de tutorat ayant remarqué qu'il n'en existait pas dans ce lycée. Les parents ont sans doute les moyens de payer des professeurs particuliers, mais lorsque ce sont d'autres élèves, qui sont confrontés aux mêmes exercices que vous, c'est légèrement différent. Il faut que je peaufine l'idée et que je la soumette au proviseur, mais ça pourrait fonctionner. Je continuerai à aider Victoria à l'option art théâtral, j'y avais pris beaucoup de plaisir l'année dernière.

Et puis, le théâtre me permet de m'exprimer autrement : c'est libérateur d'être une personne différente, ce n'est pas un exercice facile j'en conviens mais c'est gratifiant surtout lorsqu'on réussi à transmettre l'émotion au spectateur, comme lors du spectacle de fin d'année qui a rencontré un franc succès malgré son thème audacieux, le 11 septembre 2001, mais j'en avais été émue aux larmes et j'étais loin d'être la seule. Mais en plus de développer leur culture artistique, ce qui n'est pas compliqué et qui est une chose plus favorisée pour ces adolescents de Manhattan que pour ceux vivant dans le Queens ou dans une petite ville, ils doivent aussi réussir leurs études. J'aime enseigner, j'aurais pu continuer sur un doctorat et faire de la recherche dans une grande entreprise, ou enseigner en faculté, mais c'est au lycée que les jeunes s'intéressent le plus et développent un esprit critique. Un large panel de possibilités s'offre à eux, dans la limite de leur champ de compétences et d'aptitude mais il toutefois plus important que pour une personne âgée de 30 ou 40 ans.

En arrivant à la maison, je me pose quelques instants sur mon lit avant de trouver le courage d'aller me laver et me préparer le repas du soir. Pendant que le tout cuit, je m'installe devant mon ordinateur pour lire, j'aime lire et je dévore tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée bien que j'ai un léger faible pour les histoires romantiques, historiques et de sciences fictions. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de lire autant que je le voudrais mais ça me détend. Les premiers jours de cours, et les derniers, sont en général les plus calmes, en effet il n'y a pas encore de contrôles à corriger, mes cours sont prêts, je réutilise ceux de l'année précédente malgré quelques modifications, le programme n'a pas changé mais des découvertes ont été faites, parfois, et il faut donc modifier ça. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sort de la lecture passionnante d'une saga de livres qui mélange tout ce que j'aime. Je souris en regardant le nom de mon correspondant.

-Allo ? Je m'inquiète.

-Bonjour ma belle, salue une voix enthousiaste.

-Alors la traîtresse, il fait si mauvais que cela à Seattle ?

-Pfff, m'en parle pas mais c'est encore calme, c'est pire en hiver paraît-il.

-Angela, tu le savais, je la taquine. Et sinon avec Ben et ton nouveau poste, c'est comment ?

-Avec Ben c'est fantastique, il est merveilleux et tu as eu raison d'aller enseigner dans un lycée privé sans quoi je ne l'aurais pas rencontré, se réjouit ma meilleure amie. Et le lycée est plutôt bien, je ne connais pas encore tous mes collègues puisque tu te doutes bien que je reste avec Ben mais certains ont l'air sympa donc je ne vais pas me plaindre et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ? Je la questionne, surprise.

-C'est pas trop dur de te retrouver toute seule comme ça ? Je sais que cela t'a porté un coup au moral alors je m'inquiète.

-Non, ça va. C'est plus calme qu'avant, c'est indéniable et il faut que je m'habitue à vivre seule mais pour l'instant je ne sombre pas dans la dépression, je dis en tentant de faire de l'humour.

-Tu me rassures et puis tu n'es pas vraiment seule ta sœur jumelle vie dans la même ville tout comme Leah, renchérit Angela. Et puis tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, je saute dans le premier avion.

-Je sais, je réponds. Tu sais que ce sera plus difficile de se faire une après midi spa maintenant ? Je la questionne en ricanant.

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir survivre surtout que Ben est un exceptionnel masseur, soupire de ravissement ma meilleure amie.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir, je rétorque. Et puis pense un peu à toutes celles qui ont leur homme à l'autre bout du pays ! Je ne peux même pas profiter de lui ! Je boude.

Nous continuons de parler pendant encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Je finis de préparer mon repas du soir et je dîne en lisant, chose pas très pratique mais cela me permet de passer le temps. Je me cale ensuite devant le poste de télévision et je regarde la série qui est adaptée du livre que je lis. C'est une rediffusion, le début de la période des shows inédits n'est pas encore arrivée et il me tarde de découvrir tout ce que les scénaristes nous ont concoctés ! Je suis devenue accro aux séries lorsque j'ai vu tout le panel de possibilités que cela offre. J'adore tous types de séries mais j'avoue avoir un faible lorsque c'est de la science fiction ou adapté d'un livre car dans ce dernier cas, c'est un double plaisir puisque je peux aussi lire. Certains élèves, pas en biologie (encore que ça m'est déjà arrivé), ressortent des références à des séries ou des films qu'ils ont pu voir. Je me souviens que c'est le cas en philosophie : Dans une copie l'année dernière, une élève avait cité **Doctor Who** tandis que le sujet était « Peut-on dire d'une machine qu'elle travaille ? ». Aro nous avait fait lire cette copie plutôt bonne et j'avais ris devant l'argumentation de la jeune fille.

D'autres, n'ouvrent jamais un manuel d'histoire et regardent simplement des films sur la période en question, c'est plus dangereux car les cinéastes prennent parfois des libertés avec la réalité, mais certaines séries sont très bonnes **Victoria** en est le parfait exemple car il nous permet d'en apprendre plus sur la vie et le règne de la mythique reine d'Angleterre en se basant sur les journaux intimes qu'écrivait Victoria. D'autres séries ne sont absolument pas possible à regarder tant le scénario ou le jeu des acteurs est médiocre.

Au terme de deux épisodes, je monte me coucher. Finalement Edward n'a pas rappelé, il doit être bien occupé car j'imagine que disparaître de la circulation pendant un an d'Hollywood puis revenir pour devenir réalisateur ne doit pas être chose aisée. Car c'est bien connue que dans l'industrie cinématographique, si tu disparais longtemps sans une bonne raison, et même avec une bonne raison, c'est pas dit que tu réapparaîtras de sitôt dans un quelconque film. Chaque année, des dizaines de jeunes talents sont découverts, tandis que les plus vieux sont éjectés, pas tous heureusement mais ils ont moins de propositions ou pour des rôles secondaires ou inintéressants.

Je m'endors en pensant à mon petit ami qui se trouve à 3 heures de décalage horaire, et à plus de 3000 kilomètres. J'ai envie de le prendre contre moi, de l'enlacer pour seulement ressentir sa chaleur et sa présence. J'aime nos étreintes passionnées, ça oui, mais j'aime tout autant voire même plus être simplement à ses côtés et discuter de tout et de rien, de débattre sur le choix du programme à la TV, se taquiner et finir par nous embrasser. Si pendant de nombreuses années, le célibat ne me gênait pas, maintenant que j'ai une personne à aimer et qui m'aime en retour, je dois le faire à distance ce qui est rageant et frustrant.

Le pire c'est que toutes les personnes qui m'entourent sont heureuses avec leur moitié qui sont tout prêts d'elles. Seth a Jane, Leah va se marier avec Gillian, Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett, Angela et Ben je suis la seule à devoir subir l'éloignement. Je suis un peu amère parce que c'est le début, bien que je doute que cela deviendra plus facile avec le temps. Je me réveille en entendant mon téléphone sonner. Je regarde le nom de mon correspondant et je ressens un petit pincement au cœur en m'apercevant que ce n'est que Victoria.

-Allô ? Je réponds avec une voix pâteuse.

-Bella ? Je suis navrée de te déranger aussi tôt mais Laurent est malade et James est en déplacement pour son travail, je ne peux pas venir travailler aujourd'hui et vu qu'on a la réunion avec le conseil d'administration aujourd'hui, qui est super tôt cette année, je voulais te prévenir.

James est le mari de Victoria et Laurent est leur fils qui n'a pas trois mois, mais Vicky voulait reprendre de bonne heure le travail après sa naissance, en général c'est son mari qui s'en occupe travaillant surtout à domicile, mais il semble qu'il n'est pas présent ce matin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je connais le déroulement de l'option cette année. Prends bien soin de ce petit bout de chou et de toi.

-Oh merci, tu es un ange, me remercie ma collègue.

Je rigole un peu avant de lui rétorquer :

-Faut quand même pas exagérer ! Fais plein de bisous au petit.

-Pas de soucis, je te laisse et encore désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Elle raccroche et je regarde l'heure à mon réveil, je dois me lever dans moins de cinq minutes. Maintenant que je suis éveillée, je me lève pour me préparer, adoptant une tenue plus stricte que ce j'ai l'habitude de porter en prévision de la réunion qui m'attend. Le souvenir de celle de l'année dernière me revient en mémoire et j'en frissonne, nous nous étions faits tailler des vêtements pour tout l'hiver. Notre option n'est pas la plus populaire du lycée, alors que nous recevons pourtant des professionnels de qualité ainsi que de grandes stars mais le sport est toujours le favori ou l'économie dans ce lycée privé.

La journée qui passe est terne et morne, seulement égayée par l'appel d'Edward. Il est pas mal occupé entre son agent, des réunions pour son projet de film, à chercher des investisseurs et il réfléchit aussi au scénario. Ce dernier point n'est pas le plus compliqué il en a déjà deux en tête dont un écrit par Victoria, qui s'adonne en guise de passe temps, à l'écriture. Ma collègue et amie, bien que dotée d'une personnalité extravertie, n'avait pas donné tout de suite son manuscrit à Edward, c'est lui qui avait remarqué qu'elle écrivait souvent pendant les pauses et puis surtout durant les deux derniers mois de sa grossesse, elle avait assisté aux répétitions du spectacle et il l'avait enfin démasquée, si on peut dire. Victoria avait finalement cédé, et avait fait lire le script à l'acteur. Il l'avait tout de suite adoré et je sais qu'il pense fortement à le choisir pour l'adapter au cinéma.

Cependant, Victoria est elle aussi passionnée par son métier de professeur dans un lycée, et comme moi lorsque j'avais tenu tête à Edward qui me voyait comédienne, elle avait consenti à lui céder son manuscrit mais c'est le seul, elle écrit seulement pour le plaisir et ne se voyait pas en faire son métier. Comme je peux la comprendre. Si beaucoup rêve(nt) de célébrité et de gloire, nous sommes quand même un certain nombre à aimer notre petite vie tranquille loin des strass et des paillettes de l'industrie cinématographique la plus prolifique au monde.

J'assiste une nouvelle fois au conseil d'administration, je m'ennuie du début à la fin et subissant surtout une nouvelle fois les remarques désobligeantes des parents de Jessica Stanley, j'encaisse tout sans rien dire puis l'avenir de l'option est abordé.

-Je constate que Madame Hunter n'a pas jugé bon de venir, commence M. Stanley.

-C'est indépendamment de sa volonté, je le coupe pour expliquer. Son fils est malade et elle n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer pour assister à cette réunion.

-Bien, reprend-il vexé que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de plus incriminer mon amie.

« Connard » souffle une petite voix au coin de ma tête.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder sur un sujet aussi futile.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je m'étrangle presque. Je suis bien présente, il me semble et l'un des sujets de ce comité est l'option théâtre qui, si je dois vous le rappeler, a rencontré un franc succès avec l'intervention de divers professionnels dont un acteur reconnu. Plusieurs de nos élèves ont été approchés par des agents alors nous allons aborder cette question futile comme vous dites, je m'énerve légèrement.

Seigneur, je sens que la suite sera pénible, je n'en peux déjà plus de ce vieux snob, heureusement pour moi, la moitié du conseil me soutient ainsi que le proviseur, j'espère que ce sera notre jour de chance.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aussi vous avez envie d'étrangler les Stanley ? Vous n'êtes pas les seules ! **

**Pour la petite anecdote, citer « Doctor who » dans une copie de philo est véridique, hum c'est ce que j'ai fait… Et j'en avais eu une bonne note et de bon commentaire, je trouvais drôle de le mettre ! Voilà ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Niagara, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, Louve elhoise, crazybells et Josye pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** Tu as totalement raison:) Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'option théâtre, je n'ai pas prévu de la supprimer, et tu verras qu'elle va servir pour l'intrigue. De plus, j'adore cette option, donc Don't worry ! Il le faut en effet, mais ce n'est pas facile la distance malgré tout. On a du mal à s'imaginer en France parce que c'est un petit pays mais c'est presque 4500 km qui les sépare ! **

**Josye:****Merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre ! J'adore ton hypothèse, comprend que je ne peux encore rien dire au risque de gâcher la surprise mais elle est très intéressante et tes arguments sont hyper pertinent ( je me fais l'effet d'être une prof de français ou de philo devant une dissertation ) . Seul le temps nous dira si tu as raison. Pour ce qui est des surprises, en effet, c'est au programme ;)**

**_Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et qui vous permet de ne pas finir aveugle à cause de mes (nombreuses) fautes ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

-Tu as fait quoi ? M'interroge Victoria au téléphone alors que nous sommes jeudi et que la réunion s'est faite hier soir.

Bientôt une semaine que je suis toute seule et je survis ! Si c'est pas génial, non, oh d'accord vous avez saisi mon sarcasme mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, bah oui cela signifie que je vais bien ! Tant que je suis sarcastique, c'est que je n'ai pas encore sombré dans la dépression.

-Je lui ai dit tout ça, non mais celui là je ne pouvais plus le supporter et le pire c'est que la moitié du conseil d'administration me soutenait. Je crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre du comportement des parents mais aussi de leur rejetonne.

-Tu m'étonnes, je me demande même si les Stanley arrivent à se supporter entre eux, ricane mon amie alors que des cris de bébé retentissent derrière elle.

-Oh, Laurent est encore malade ? Je demande.

-Oui, le pauvre a attrapé un rhume ce qui le rend très ronchont. James ne revient que demain soir alors je serais encore absente. Je commence à me poser la question si reprendre le travail aussi vite après la naissance n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une situation exceptionnelle puisque le petit est malade et ton mari, en voyage d'affaire. Je n'ai pas d'enfant mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est le début alors ça te paraît plus dur.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, comme si j'abandonnais mon fils. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère.

-Mais non, tu es une maman super top, c'est pas très français mais tu me comprends, je rigole. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas la première à retourner bosser si tôt après l'accouchement et puis tu as des horaires stables ce qui te permet de passer un maximum de temps avec ton fils et ton mari. Tu es une bonne maman, n'en doute pas.

-Merci Bella, sans James à mes côtés, je suis un peu perdue d'autant plus que Laurent se rend compte de l'absence de son père, le rendant encore plus grognon. Mais tu réussis à me remonter le moral.

-C'est avec plaisir, je réponds.

Je raccroche avant de rentrer dans ma salle de cours. La matinée passe assez rapidement, les cours se suivent et j'ai la chance d'avoir une classe dynamique et qui participe beaucoup et puis j'ai hâte de pouvoir retrouver mes collègues pour déjeuner. Edward ne peut pas me téléphoner à midi, ayant des réunions et autres trucs pour se remettre en forme et tout ça. Pas une semaine qu'il est loin de moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'avec son emploi du temps surchargé, nous nous éloignons peu à peu et cette situation me pèse. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'embrasser d'autant que je me sens de plus en plus seule. Mes collègues et amis me permettent de ne plus penser à ça et de me changer les idées.

Les cours de l'après midi sont bien différents de ceux du matin car c'est une classe avec un groupe assez perturbateur et il ne se gène pas pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je dois malheureusement les supporter deux heures.

-Jason, j'interpelle un élève alors que j'expliquais le cours. Si la biologie et plus particulièrement la géologie ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez toujours sortir de cette salle.

-Mais mademoiselle, tous mes amis sont dans cette classe, je fais comment pour leur parler ensuite ? Demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous êtes ici pour réussir votre année alors ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps autant à vos camarades qu'à moi-même.

-Mais c'est pas drôle, continue le jeune homme avec le même sourire, cherchant visiblement à me pousser à bout. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot et s'il pense gagner face à moi, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

-Vous voulez être drôle ? Dans ce cas faites une école du rire mais il y a une activité que je trouve particulièrement amusante, vous ne savez pas laquelle ? Je demande de façon purement rhétorique. Faire copier tout le chapitre en trois fois pendant des heures de colle, alors demain vous resterez de 15h à 18h en colle.

-Mais, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ! s'exclame l'élève.

-Si vous me fournissez un certificat médicale ou autre preuve officielle, très bien sinon je double vos heures, je me fais bien comprendre ? Je demande en tentant d'être compréhensive même si je doute de la véracité de ses propos.

-Mais….

-Pas de mais, je crois que vous avez assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Bon reprenons où nous en étions, je continue le cours.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en sortant du lycée, j'ai la surprise de trouver ma sœur jumelle qui m'attend devant le portail, heureusement que je suis venue en métro dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais sans doute manquée.

-Coucou toi ! Me salut-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Coucou toi, je répète en faisant un grand sourire. Tu ne travailles pas cet après-midi ? Je la questionne après avoir marché quelques pas.

-Non, j'ai pris une demi journée de repos, la collection avance très bien alors je peux me le permette. Et puis je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi et je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de t'appeler pour te demander comment se passe la reprise des cours alors je me suis dit que venir en personne serait encore mieux !

-Je suis contente de te voir aussi, je déclare en regardant ma jumelle avec un sourire.

-Alors comment se passe la reprise des cours, pas trop dur ?

-Ça va dans l'ensemble mis à part deux-trois élèves mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et toi avec Jasper, tu ne l'as pas encore tué d'une intoxication alimentaire ? Je la taquine.

-Dieu merci, non ! s'exclame Alice avec la mine horrifiée ce qui déclenche mon hilarité. Quoi ? Me demande-t-elle. Jasper est un homme moderne qui sait faire quelque chose de comestible dans une cuisine sinon, il appelle soit sa mère soit le traiteur m'a-t-il dit. Pour l'instant tout va bien.

-Tu m'en vois rassurée, je réponds mutine alors que nous rentrons dans une bouche de métro.

-Et avec Edward ? La relation longue distance n'est pas trop difficile à gérer ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, il me manque atrocement d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais été aussi seule, mais c'est encore le début et j'ai confiance en notre couple, bien sûr, j'ai tout le temps envie de me lamenter sur mon sort, mais c'est okay.

Alice me regarde avec compassion sans se départir d'un léger sourire face à ma réponse des plus franches. Quel est l'intérêt de lui mentir alors qu'elle comme moi savons qu'elle aurait réussi à me tirer les vers du nez ? Autant y aller franco et puis même si nous avons nos secrets, nous nous sommes jamais menti, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer.

-Ça va vite passer tu verras, tente de me réconforter Alice. Et puis je suis certaine qu'il passera bien par la « Big Apple ». Tu sais que même si je vis avec Jasper, tu peux toujours passer si tu n'as pas le moral, tu es ma moitié et même si on s'engueule, je serais toujours là pour toi, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

Un homme proche de nous, se retient de faire une remarque, sans doute homophobe vu son air haineux, je lui décroche un regard noir avant de me tourner vers ma sœur. Notre arrêt est le prochain et nous nous levons pour sortir, et oui, fait rare dans le métro New Yorkais, nous avons pu avoir une place assise et toutes les deux ! Je ne sais pas si Alice s'est rendue compte de l'homme qui nous regarde de travers mais pour sortir, elle me prend la main avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as vu ce mec ? Me demande-t-elle une fois que nous avons rejoint la lumière du jour. Je te jure, je ne comprends pas ces personnes.

-Celui qui pensait que nous étions probablement un couple de lesbiennes ? Je la questionne. Bien sûr que je l'ai vu ! Pour qui il se prend pour juger des personnes qui aiment une autre personne ? Je suis certaine que si Leah l'avait vu, elle lui aurait sans aucun doute répondu ou elle aurait embrassé Gillian à pleine bouche, je ris.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense, je veux dire en quoi ça le gène ? Les personnes homosexuelles ne te forcent pas à le devenir aussi, c'est pas une secte mais il y a toujours des cons, tu sais c'est comme ceux qui pensent que les blancs chrétiens sont supérieurs aux noirs ou aux musulmans, c'est pareil, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut être aussi intolérant et manquer autant de respect pour des êtres humains, poursuit ma sœur.

-Il y a toujours eu des inégalités malheureusement, je réponds avec lassitude. Entre les différentes classes sociales, la couleurs de peau, le sexe et même si je tends à croire que cela diminue légèrement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

-Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que les tendances s'inversent vraiment que ces préjugés socio-culturels s'arrêtent un jour.

-Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera et je doute que cela aboutisse à une véritable égalité un jour, mais des progrès peuvent toujours être réalisés, je réponds fataliste. Sinon pour parler d'autre chose, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? Je l'interroge.

-Elle m'a envoyé un message, quand ? Je crois que c'était lundi, pourquoi elle ne t'a rien envoyé ?

-Pas vraiment, je lui ai écrit un message d'encouragement lundi matin puis elle m'a répondu un rapide « Merci, bisous. » et depuis pas de nouvelles.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, elle habite avec Emmett dans l'appartement qu'Esme et Carlisle leur ont prit et elle va à la fac. Tu te souviens que les premiers jours tu étais un peu perdue alors que tu vivais sur le campus avec Leah et Angela ? Elle doit sans doute être dans le même état d'esprit. C'est tout nouveau pour elle, il faut qu'elle s'habitue à vivre avec son copain, à gérer les cours mais aussi toutes les autres tâches avec Emmett car papa et maman faisaient beaucoup et toi aussi. Elle n'a sans doute pas le temps en ce moment, me rassure Alice alors que nous parcourons les derniers mètres avant de rentrer dans ma maison.

Ma maison, pas vraiment, techniquement elle est encore aussi à Rose et Alice mais puisque je suis la seule à y vivre, c'est ma maison, maintenant.

-Tu as raison et puis Harvard ce n'est pas rien. Et Rosalie a toujours été assez indépendante, mais tu sais nous sommes ses grandes sœurs et je me suis toujours fait du soucis pour vous.

-Je sais, mais c'est une jeune femme maintenant, elle va s'en sortir. Et puis tu sais que si quelque chose la tracassait, elle nous aurait appelées ou même Emmett. Ce qu'il faut faire maintenant c'est la laisser profiter de la fac et de son petit ami.

-T'as pas tort. Tu restes longtemps, je lui demande.

-J'ai tout mon temps, Jasper est en réunion jusqu'à l'heure du repas au moins alors je suis toute à toi. Qu'est ce que t'as derrière la tête ?

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait se regarder un DVD comme quand on était plus jeune et qu'on restait en pyjama le week end, je réponds avec un sourire timide.

-Oui ! Sautille Alice de joie. Tu poses toutes tes affaires et n'oublies pas le petit plaid, même si il ne fait pas vraiment froid pendant ce temps je choisis le film et je sors un pot de glace du congélateur.

Je ris face à l'enthousiasme de ma jumelle et je monte pour tout déposer dans ma chambre, j'en profite pour me changer. J'enfile un de mes pyjamas de l'été puisqu'il fait encore chaud, il consiste en un tee-shirt que j'ai piqué à Edward et d'un petit short. Pas très sexy mais très confortable et puis j'ai pu avoir l'odeur de mon copain avec moi. Je prends tout de même le plaid que Lice m'a demandé et je redescends pour retourner dans le salon. Je m'affale sur le canapé pendant qu'Alice revient avec la glace et des cuillères. Cette tradition de manger des sucreries pendant un film est venue après la mort de nos parents, nous permettant de nous changer les idées.

-Qu'est ce que tu as choisi comme film ? Je demande.

-Une comédie, allez un indice : deux flics vraiment pas doués et Channing Tatum, sourit Alice.

-21 Jump Street ? Je demande toute excitée.

Alice hoche la tête pendant que le début du film commence, c'est génial, on pourra aussi regarder 22 Jump Street comme ça ! J'adore ce film vraiment très très drôle !

* * *

_**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Contente de revoir Alice ? **_

_**Pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit extrait !**_

_« Aujourd'hui le comédien et la comédienne qui vont travailler avec nous cette année doivent venir. C'est une première dans l'option que deux professionnels viennent en même temps, pour le groupe, j'espère que leur façon de travailler et d'aborder le théâtre sera semblable, si ce n'est identique car pour les anciens vont devoir s'adapter à la leur, ce qui n'est pas une chose facile après avoir travaillé pendant un an d'une certaine manière et pour les nouveaux entrants, c'est déjà bien assez stressant pour eux. Je connais seulement le nom du comédien de cette année, il n'est pas aussi célèbre qu'Edward, en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, et il vient surtout de Broadway même si il a eu plusieurs petits rôle dans des séries »_

_**Une idée concernant les comédiens ? Sur leur identité ou leur nom ? **_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Niagara, Nanoulaet, larosesurleau, crazybells, Josye et canada02 pour leur review qui m'ont très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** Pour le nouveau comédien, tu verras bien mais lors du premier tome, j'ai bien spécifié que je ne suis pas très fan des triangles amoureux, donc tu as une partie de ta réponse mais tu verras la réaction d'Edward dès maintenant ! Et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! **

**Josye: ****Merci à toi de commenter chaque semaine ! Contente que la réaction de Bella te plaise, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et c'est comme ça qu'une prof doit réagir ! **

**Pour le choix des acteurs, ils arrivent dès aujourd'hui et j'espère te surprendre même si tu as raison, il y avait beaucoup de choix !**

**Vous n'avez pas trouvez l'identité des acteurs mais la réponse arrive aujourd'hui donc le suspense n'est pas bien long ! **

**Autre chose, j'ai publié un OS sur Teen Wolf qui est disponible à partir de mon profil alors n'hésitez pas, surtout qu'un autre, toujours sur Teen Wolf devrait arriver pendant le Week end ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui a très gentiment corrigé toute cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Nous sommes trois semaines après la rentrée et déjà septembre touche à sa fin. J'ai finalement appelé Rosalie qui, comme Alice me l'avait dit, est très prise entre la fac, ses projets en mécanique et les tâches quotidiennes malgré tout Emmett l'aide beaucoup. Nous nous sommes parlées deux fois avec Rose et je m'efforce de lui laisser de l'espace.

Avec Edward, nous continuons à nous appeler tous les soirs lorsque nous pouvons, ce qui n'est pas très souvent le cas. Mais nous nous voyons aussi par web cam et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu du sexe par téléphone, c'était très bon, oh ça oui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir jouir et gémir juste en entendant Edward dire où il m'embrasserait et me toucherait si nous étions dans la même pièce, mais cela ne remplace pas le véritable contact et surtout ça ne le remplace pas _lui._ J'ai eu du plaisir mais c'était moins fort que si c'était Edward qui me le procurait. J'ai survécu un long moment sans faire l'amour à quiconque alors je peux survire à notre relation à distance.

Aujourd'hui le comédien _et_ la comédienne qui vont travailler avec nous cette année doivent venir. C'est une première dans l'option que deux professionnels viennent en même temps, pour le groupe, j'espère que leur façon de travailler et d'aborder le théâtre sera semblable, si ce n'est identique car pour les anciens vont devoir s'adapter à la leur, ce qui n'est pas une chose facile après avoir travaillé pendant un an d'une certaine manière et pour les nouveaux entrants, c'est déjà bien assez stressant pour eux. Je connais seulement le nom du comédien de cette année, il n'est pas aussi célèbre qu'Edward, en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, et il vient surtout de Broadway même si il a eu plusieurs petits rôle dans des séries.

Je l'attends avec Victoria qui elle, accueille la comédienne. Heureusement pour mon amie, son petit Laurent se porte beaucoup mieux et James est rentré plus tôt de son voyage d'affaire pour prendre le relai. Elle est assez fatiguée même si elle s'épanouit dans son rôle de mère. Au début, j'ai craint qu'elle ne fasse un baby blues, c'est une dépression post natale mais après l'angoisse liée au premier rhume du petit et c'est surtout qu'elle était seule pour le gérer, tout va bien.

-Tout va bien se passer, chuchote en boucle ma collègue et amie.

-Tu as peur d'une rencontre aussi fracassante que l'année passée ? Je lui demande en rigolant.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter à ce propos, rétorque la prof de littérature en se tournant vers moi avec un visage sévère même si ses yeux sont rieurs.

-Ne t'en fais, ça va le faire et puis on peut difficilement faire pire, je réponds en souriant. Qu'est ce qui peut se passer de pire qu'une crise de panique et de larmes suivie par un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme ?

-A ce propos, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment, remarque Victoria.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un mass shooting et ma mère m'a téléphoné juste avant de mourir, je lui explique aussi froidement que je peux, même si des trémolos dans ma voix se font entendre. Leur improvisation a fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je réponds doucement et de toute façon j'ai fait mon deuil à présent. Bon, ils ne vont plus tarder, je dis en regardant ma montre.

Nous attendons sur le parvis du lycée encore quelques minutes avant de voir une jeune femme, très grande et blonde comme les blés au côté d'un homme, lui aussi très grand arriver. Tout de suite je reconnais le comédien qui interviendra durant l'année à venir.

-Jacob Black ? Je demande pour la forme. Enchantée, je suis Bella Swan une des deux professeurs de l'option.

-Enchantée madame Swan, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant digne des pubs Colgate. Je ne songe pas à rectifier le « madame » par « mademoiselle », je l'aurais sans doute fait mais je n'en ai pas envie.

-Voici ma collègue, Victoria Hunter. Victoria, je te présente Jacob Black.

-Et voici ma collègue Bella Swan, répète mon amie, moins de dix secondes après moi. Bella, je te présente Kate Denay.

-Enchantée, nous disons ensemble avec la rousse en tendant chacune notre main droite au comédien que nous a présenté l'autre.

-Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, demande Victoria, puis se tournant vers les deux professionnels. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'habitude de fonctionner, mais l'ambiance de l'option est plutôt informelle et les élèves nous appellent par nos prénoms et nous tutoient, vous êtes libres de faire pareil ou d'instaurer une autre règle si cela vous dérange.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes, pas plus de trois avant de se retourner vers nous et Kate prend la parole :

-Ça nous convient parfaitement. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec votre groupe, j'ai d'ailleurs vu le spectacle au mois de mai, c'est mon agent qui m'en avait parlé et je n'ai absolument pas regretté mon choix. J'en ai même pleuré !

-C'est vrai ? Demande Jacob Black. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu alors parce que pour faire pleurer Kate, il en faut pas mal !

-Vous vous connaissez bien ? Je demande. C'est sans doute déplacé, je poursuis un peu trop tard alors que mes joues sont déjà en train de chauffer et de virer au rouge tomate-écrevisse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Kate, oui, nous avons déjà joué plusieurs fois ensemble.

-Oh mais c'est bien ça, je réponds. Je dois avouer que c'est seulement la seconde année que je dirige l'option avec Victoria et j'avais peur que deux comédiens sèment un peu le trouble dans l'esprit des jeunes, si vous n'aviez pas la même méthode d'apprentissage.

-On va s'arranger entre nous, puisque Kate et moi allons à nouveau jouer ensemble au mois de Janvier et que les séances de travail ont déjà commencé, rajoute Jacob.

Nous pénétrons dans l'auditorium où les apprentis comédiens nous attendaient. Les anciens sont déçus, pour certains de voir que les comédiens de cette année ne sont pas aussi célèbres que celui de l'année dernière mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont plutôt contents, surtout ces jeunes hommes en voyant la belle femme qu'est Kate, elle doit avoir un peu plus de trente ans, et elle est absolument magnifique en toute objectivité et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à le penser. Les filles aussi poussent un soupir de ravissement en voyant Jacob qui doit mesurer près de 2 mètres et qui est tout en muscle. Ses traits du visage sont joyeux, il m'a l'air rieur et me fait penser à Emmett avec son visage un peu enfantin, lui non plus ne doit pas dépasser les trente ans, mais Edward est quand même plus beau. Disons que ce n'est pas le même type de beauté, celle de mon petit ami est plus subtile, plus gracieuse et moins brute mais côte à côte, les deux hommes provoqueraient sans doute des bouffées de chaleur chez de nombreuses femmes, quoique Jasper, Emmett et Seth sont aussi de très beaux hommes.

Les deux comédiens se présentent tour à tour et expliquent un peu leur parcours et leur carrière, Nathan, un élève qui était déjà là l'année dernière demande alors :

-Est ce que vous avez déjà joué dans un film ou dans une série ? Lui pense sans aucun doute à Edward.

-Je me concentre plus sur le théâtre et je préfère être sur scène que devant un caméra, explique Kate, mais oui, je suis apparue dans une franchise de films assez populaire, mais les planches sont ma maison et c'est là que je me sens le mieux.

-Quant à moi, répond ensuite le comédien. J'aime être au contact des autres, avoir le ressenti du public, ce qui est plus facile à obtenir sur scène que lorsqu'on joue dans un film ou une série. Mais j'ai déjà fait des apparitions dans différentes séries, c'est un autre univers, une autre façon d'aborder le jeu mais c'est aussi très intéressant à expérimenter.

-Et le métier de comédien ne se résume pas seulement au cinéma, j'interviens, il ne sera pas facile pour les anciens de l'option de faire avec le fantôme d'une star internationale mais c'est ainsi.

Les questions s'arrêtent par la suite et nous commençons la séance, cette année tout survient plus tôt les cours de l'option ont commencé dès la deuxième semaine et les comédiens interviennent seulement une semaine après le début, en soit ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose puisque tout le monde aura plus de temps pour s'habituer aux autres, pour faire plus d'exercices pratiques, d'improvisation par exemple. Les exercices pratiques sont ceux que préfèrent le plus nos apprentis acteurs et je les comprends très bien, car ils peuvent laisser exprimer leur imagination et faire ce qu'ils aiment, c'est à dire jouer. Mais regarder les autres, recevoir des critiques c'est aussi très constructif pour eux puisqu'ils apprennent de façon ludique. Lorsque des professionnels comme Edward l'année passée, ou Kate et Jacob sont présents et leur donnent des conseils, ils apportent une autre dimension à leur travail, une que ni Victoria ni moi, ne pouvons leur donner.

A 17 h, je sors satisfaite du travail accompli durant la séance. Je rentre rapidement chez moi et je pose mes affaires pile au moment où mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Je souris en voyant le nom du correspondant et je décroche.

-Bonjour chéri, je le salue.

-Bonjour mon poussin, alors cette journée et le nouveau comédien ? Demande immédiatement Edward.

-Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ? Je le taquine en rigolant. Ma journée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble, parfois les cours sont vraiment chiants et je suis la prof alors t'imagines un peu ? Sinon ce n'est pas un mais des comédiens. Ils sont au nombre de deux une femme et un homme. Pour l'instant ils me semblent très compétents et ils savent ce qu'ils font.

-Il est beau l'homme ? Me questionne Edward d'une voix bourru. J'aime quand il est comme ça avec son faux air timide.

-Mmm, peut-être bien, je l'embête. Si tu veux tout savoir, ils sont assez beaux tous les deux mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention car mon cœur est tout à toi. Tu ne serais pas jaloux Monsieur Cullen ?

-Moi, pas du tout ! s'offusque mon petit ami. Bon oui, t'es contente ? Si tu savais le nombre d'hommes qui t'admiraient lors du gala de charité de ma tante, toi aussi tu serais jalouse.

-Chéri, de nous deux celui qui a le plus de fans hystériques qui sont prêtes absolument à tout pour que tu les remarques y compris te donner leur soutien-gorge et leur petite culotte, c'est toi pas moi.

-Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à faire, toi seule compte à mes yeux parce que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, je réponds touchée par sa déclaration. Et toi, tes réunions et projets avancent ? Je le questionne pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, je suis super enthousiaste à ce propos, d'ailleurs tu pourras dire à Victoria que c'est son scénario qui a retenu l'attention des producteurs et ils ont même des idées pour les acteurs, je l'appellerai dans la semaine pour lui annoncer.

-C'est vrai ? Je le coupe. Mais c'est fantastique !

-Oui, il avait ma préférence depuis le début mais il me fallait l'aval des producteurs. Ensuite, ma remise en forme m'épuise, soupire Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas, nous faisions pourtant beaucoup de sport, je le taquine.

-Bella Swan tu n'es qu'une obsédée ! s'écrit Edward en riant de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Ce n'est pas pour te déplaire, je le sais et puis tu es presque pire que moi ! Je rétorque. Je sais pourquoi c'est si dur, tu as trop mangé les bons petits plats d'Elizabeth, en même temps ta mère et ton père aussi, sont de véritables cordons bleus tous les deux. Rien que d'en parler j'en salive.

-Tu es obsédée et gourmande, se moque Edward. Mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas avec ce que tu me préparais que j'allais grossir !

-Dis tout de suite que je cuisine mal !

-J'ai pas dit ça, se défend mon petit ami, seulement tu ne cuisines pas aussi bien que mes parents.

-C'est pas faux, mais j'aime pas cuisiner ! Et puis c'est pas vrai d'abord, une fois que nous étions en couple, je te faisais tout les week-ends de la bonne pâtisserie et ça ça fait grossir !

-Alors c'est de ta faute si je n'arrive plus à faire autant de sport qu'avant que certain de mes abdos ont fondu.

-Mais non, je faisais en sorte que tu élimines tout juste après avec des séances de sport personnalisées et très intenses ! Et puis, tu as toujours tes magnifiques tablettes de chocolats et puis quand la chaleur devient trop intense, le chocolat et bin ça fond.

-Bien joué pour le jeu de mots, c'est petit mais il fallait le faire, ricane mon chéri. Après une minute d'hésitation, il reprend la parole. Bella, j'aurais une question à te poser. Est ce qu'un week end, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre à L.A ? Je sais que tu es pas mal occupée mais tu me manques chérie et je te paierai ton billet . Tu pourrais même embarqué et le vendredi soir et repartir le dimanche soir, j'ai très envie de te montrer où je vis et de te faire visiter la ville.

-C'est vrai ? Je demande toute émue par sa question.

-Bien sûr, trois semaines sans toi et je commence à devenir fou, je me suis dit que je pourrais encore plus te faire partager ma vie comme ça, enfin si tu veux.

-Edward Cullen douteriez vous de mon amour pour vous ? Je le questionne. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de voir où tu habites pendant que tu es loin de moi et tu me manques aussi atrocement.

-Alors lorsque tu auras une date, tu me le dis et je m'arrange de tout ! J'ai hâte de te revoir et te tenir dans mes bras !

* * *

**Alors contente ? Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'Edward leur manquait, mais vous voilà rassurer, il est beaucoup plus présent ce chapitre ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Direction Los Angeles ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Niagara, canada02, xTenShiax, Pims10, crazybells et Josye pour leur review qui m'ont très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout comme le suivant et que tu ne seras pas déçue (Parce qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup visiter la ville ;) ) **

**Josye:****Oh merci ! Que de compliments ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! **

**Voici LE chapitre que vous attendiez, le premier chapitre sur le week end à Los Angeles ! Il sera suivit par celui de la semaine prochaine !**

**Merci à crazybells qui a fournit un travail remarquable pour la correction ! **

**Je vous souhaite aussi de Joyeuses Pâques, que vous soyez ou non catholique et que vous allez en profiter pour tenter de voir si on peut mourir assassiné par du chocolat, c'est ce que je compte faire en tout cas ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après notre discussion avec Edward, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour libérer mon week-end parce que celui qui suivait notre appel, je le passais en partie avec Leah et Gillian pour des essayages pour leur mariage. Nous en avons aussi profité pour parler un long moment et j'avais finalement dormi sur leur canapé, ayant légèrement abusé de la boisson mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleure amie se marie, ce n'était pas vraiment un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, non, nous le ferons pendant les vacances de Noël lorsqu'Angela viendra en ville, nous allons organiser avec Angie un truc qui ressemble qui ressemble à notre meilleure amie, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on s'organise mais nous avons encore un peu de temps.

J'ai prévenu Edward et depuis que je suis certaine de prendre l'avion direction la Californie, j'affiche un sourire niais en permanence sur le visage, Embry s'est bien moqué de moi toute cette semaine, mais je m'en fous parce que je vais revoir mon copain ! Et même les élèves un peu récalcitrants n'entament pas ma bonne humeur. Je ne sais pas quelles dispositions Edward a prit pour moi, je doute qu'il vienne me chercher à l'aéroport à cause des paparazzis, je suis un peu déçue mais c'est normal parce que nous n'avons pas officialisé notre relation aux yeux du monde entier, Edward veut me protéger de ces rapaces et des fans en furie pour que je puisse vivre normalement.

En ce vendredi après midi, je suis impatiente de rejoindre l'aéroport JFK pour enfin monter dans l'avion, comme il me l'avait dit, Edward m'a payé mon billet et si une place en classe économique m'aurait suffit, il a voulu que je passe un bon voyage et m'a donc acheté un billet en première classe. En sortant du lycée,je file chez moi pour prendre mon sac, j'aurais bien voulu le prendre dès ce matin avec moi, mais il est un peu trop encombrant et mes collègues n'auraient pas manqué de me questionner. Heureusement que le vendredi, je finis à 14 h, mon avion est à 16 h alors à la maison, je ne prends que le temps de déposer mes affaires de cours et de prendre mon sac de voyage ainsi que mon sac à main. Je prends le métro pour me rapprocher le plus possible de l'aéroport et je poursuis le chemin en taxi.

Je n'attends pas trop longtemps avant d'embarquer et une fois assise sur mon siège, mon téléphone vibre, c'est Edward.

« Coucou chérie, si j'ai bien calculé le décalage horaire, bon en fait je viens de regarder sur mon portable, tu dois être sur le point de t'envoyer en l'air (n'y vois rien de sexuel !). Alors bon vole et j'ai hâte de te voir, je t'aime. »

Je souris en lisant son message rempli d'humour et je m'empresse de lui répondre.

« Espèce de pervers ! Je suis sur le point de m'envoler, je t'aime aussi. Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine d'atteindre le septième ciel, je suis déçue ;(. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je mets le portable en mode avion le temps du décollage puis je sors un livre, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir, cinq semaines sans réellement le voir et le toucher, c'est long et je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de lui. Le vol me paraît à la fois long et très court. Long parce qu'il me tarde enfin de remettre les pieds sur terre et de voir Edward, quoique j'aime bien être en avion, et très court parce que le livre que je lis est très intéressant mais aussi parce que je redoute l'instant de l'atterrissage. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que je prends l'avion et si je n'ai aucun problème avec le décollage et le vole en lui-même, j'ai toujours peur de me crasher surtout lorsque l'avion commence à perdre de la vitesse. J'aime vraiment pas ça !

Une fois sur le sol de Los Angeles, j'attends un peu pour récupérer mon sac de voyage et je sors mes lunettes de soleil en voyant à quel point l'astre est éclatant sur la ville. Je ne sais pas comment je vais rejoindre Edward, il ne m'a rien dit et avec le décalage horaire et le temps de vole, il est à peine 18 h, je vais donc pouvoir dîner avec lui ! C'est la vibration de mon portable qui me sort de mes pensées. Je le sors et je lis mon message.

« Je suis juste devant toi poussin et n'oublie pas, je veux un gros câlin ! »

Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois enfin mon petit copain, autour de lui se trouve quelques journalistes mais il n'a pas l'air de les remarquer. Il ne regarde que moi et son sourire se fait éclatant lorsqu'il voit que je l'ai vu. Je porte bien fermement mon bagage avant de m'élancer vers lui aussi vite que je le peux. Il s'avance à son tour et nous nous rejoignons et je ne sais pas qui enlace qui en premier mais le fait est que nous nous retrouvons à nous faire un énorme câlin en plein milieu de la foule. Edward me supporte pendant que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et que j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué poussin, dit-il contre mes cheveux.

-Toi aussi, maintenant embrasse moi, je lui ordonne en me décollant à peine de lui pour me retrouver à nouveau sur mes deux jambes.

Il m'embrasse aussitôt et j'oublie tout, j'oublie où nous sommes, j'oublie que des photographes nous mitraillent avec leur appareil et je profite simplement de l'instant, de ce moment où je suis dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse. Nous devons nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle et nous nous sourions comme des idiots alors que nous sommes simplement heureux de nous revoir. Il m'attrape par la main et me guide à travers le terminal pour me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Je le suis en savourant la sensation de chaleur qui s'est emparée de moi tandis que nos deux mains sont connectées. Son touché me procure toujours autant de sensations et les cinq semaines de séparation ne font que décupler mes sens.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans la voiture que j'ose lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'on s'est embrassé devant les journalistes.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Je demande alors que nous sommes à l'abri des regards.

-De quoi tu parles ? Me questionne Edward alors qu'il commence à entrer dans la circulation dense de la ville. J'ai une impression de déjà vu discuter alors qu'il conduit dans les embouteillages, ouais, c'est déjà arrivé à New York.

-Tu sais très bien, je réponds doucement. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée devant les paparazzis ? C'est toi qui depuis le début ne voulais pas me jeter en pâture à ces requins.

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû te demander ton accord avant de le faire, s'excuse Edward. C'est juste, je sais qu'entre nous c'est sérieux, je sais que je t'aime et même si j'ai pris du temps avant de m'en rendre compte, je veux que le monde entier le sache. Je suis navré si ça te met mal-à-l'aise.

-Je vais bien chéri, j'étais surprise et puis je ne crois pas m'être plainte.

-Je suis quand même désolé, à cause de moi, tu vas te retrouver au centre de l'attention. Ils vont fouiller ton passé, ils vont sans doute découvrir où tu vis et où tu travailles, je ne veux pas de ça pour toi.

-Edward, je vais gérer ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ils vont vite se lasser de moi, ma vie n'est pas passionnante, je tente de plaisanter.

-Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sortes avec moi ? Me taquine-t-il.

-Exactement, nous avons réussi à garder notre relation secrète pendant plus de huit mois et tu venais très souvent au lycée sans que personne ne soit au courant, pas même les autres profs et élèves alors nous allons nous en sortir, je le rassure.

-C'est vrai que tu es capable de te défendre toute seule.

-Sinon quel est le programme de ce week-end ? Je l'interroge.

Il fixe la route pendant quelques secondes alors que la voiture empreinte une route plus petite avec beaucoup moins de circulation. De chaque côté, les maisons deviennent de plus en plus grande et laissent progressivement place à des villas. Seigneur, Edward vit dans une villa ? Je ne devrais pas être étonnée vu son appartement à Manhattan mais tout de même !

-Ce soir, c'est repas tranquille chez moi puis soirée romantique toi et moi. Demain, c'est grasse matinée mais je te ferais un peu visiter la ville et on ira où tu voudras. Dimanche nous pourrons soit nous baigner dans ma piscine soit dans l'océan, au choix.

-Tu nous as vraiment prévu deux journées en amoureux rien que nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui demande avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr, mais je compte surtout profiter de toi et de ton merveilleux corps, dit Edward en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je rigole en lui tapant l'épaule alors que nous nous engageons dans une toute petite rue au bout de laquelle se trouve un portail. Edward s'arrête devant et tape un digicode et le portail s'ouvre, nous avançons sur encore 50 mètres lorsque je vois la villa blanche. Elle est magnifique et possède 2 étages, tout est très lumineux puisque de grandes baies vitrées se trouvent au rez de chaussée ainsi qu'au premier étage. Le deuxième est longé de part en part par un immense balcon.

-C'est… C'est ça ta maison ? Je demande, les yeux écarquillés au possible.

Mon petit ami s'amuse de ma réaction alors qu'il coupe le moteur et fait le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière, si galant. Je reste encore plusieurs secondes bouche-bée avant de me ressaisir, sa maison, si on peut appeler ça un maison, à l'air immense. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était riche et pas seulement lui mais aussi ses parents et son oncle et tante, son appartement dans Manhattan doit valoir beaucoup sur le marché mais je m'attendais pas à ça ! J'en ai la tête qui tourne et puis je suis certaine que je vais me perdre dans cette villa, il me faut un plan ou un GPS, peu importe.

-Allez ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche, se moque l'acteur. Oui c'est ma maison, mais elle n'est pas aussi grande qu'elle en a l'air.

-Ah oui ? Je le questionne, septique. Elle mesure combien par curiosité ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de récupérer mon bagage dans le coffre. Peut-être 300 m² ou 350. C'est si important ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est étonnant.

-Je vais te faire visiter, suis moi.

Je le suis et nous entrons dans un salon, salle à manger immense. Tout le rez de chaussée de ma maison pourrait y tenir avec une bonne partie du premier étage aussi. L'intérieur est aménagé avec goût, tout dans des tons doux et neutres comme le blanc et le beige. Ce n'est pas seulement meublé avec des choses modernes, des éléments plus anciens, en bois. J'aime les vieux meubles en bois, je trouve qu'ils apportent de l'âme et de la chaleur à une habitation.

-Alors voici la pièce à vivre, et de ce côté c'est la cuisine, je ne m'en sert pas tellement en fait.

La cuisine est très grande et c'est sans doute le paradis sur Terre pour tous ceux qui aiment faire de bons petits plats, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon chéri.

-Tu fais comment pour te nourrir alors pendant que tu es ici ?

-J'ai un homme qui vient me préparer des repas pour toute la semaine ou j'appelle le traiteur, mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas mes parents qui me nourrissent, plaisante Edward. Maintenant le premier étage où se trouve ma chambre, donc la pièce la plus intéressante de cette maison.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi !

-Jamais, je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi pendant de très longues semaines et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis que je t'ai vu à ta descente d'avion, mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été du meilleur effet que je te prenne devant les journalistes et en plus je veux être le seul à pouvoir mater tes fesses !

-T'es pas croyable mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, quoique… des fois j'ai des doutes et puis en fait je réfléchis et je me dis que je me ferais chier si tu n'étais pas comme ça !

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, allez suis moi, attends, non ! Rajoute-t-il précipitamment. Il m'attrape rapidement sous les fesses pour me soulever et il me porte jusque dans sa chambre alors que je m'accroche à lui comme un petit singe de peur de tomber et je pousse des petits cris de frayeur de temps en temps.

Il finit par me déposer délicatement sur le lit avant de me regarder intensément .

-Hum, t'as déjà ramené combien de femmes dans cette chambre ? Je le questionne.

-Aucune, aucune femme n'est jamais venue chez moi, je voulais réserver cet instant à ma petite amie, répond honnêtement Edward.

Cette phrase me fait fondre et je me jette sur ses lèvres, voulant passer aux choses… plus sérieuses !

* * *

**Alors ? Etes vous contentes de ce chapitre ? De la réaction d'Edward ? N'oubliez pas que je veux votre avis ! Et profitez bien de votre Week end prolongé ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou à toute ! Merci à larosesurleau, Niagara, Nanoulaet, xTenShiax, crazybells et Guest pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** Les retombées médiatiques vont être assez peu développées mais elles seront abordées à la fois dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain ! Pour son retour à New York, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine ! Et pour la suite du week end, la voici ! **

**Guest (Josye ?):****Merci beaucoup ! C'est avec plaisir que j'écris mais c'est aussi avec un immense plaisir que je lis les commentaires ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et spécialement une scène car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui , encore une fois, a fait un travail magnifique pour éradiquer mes fautes ! Mais en plus d'être une super correctrice, c'est une super auteure allez jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fic «Jean, Sweat et Baskets » qui aborde un sujet sensible avec beaucoup d'humour ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille voir Hollywood Boulevard ? Je demande à Edward en ce samedi après midi.

Notre nuit a quelque peu débordé sur ce début de journée, en effet, Edward m'a réveillée de la plus délicieuse manière qui soit puisque nous avons fini par faire l'amour, une nouvelle fois. Je ne me lasse pas de lui tenir la main, de me blottir contre lui et surtout de l'embrasser et le caresser. Il est sans aucun doute dans le même état d'esprit que moi ce qui me fait plus que plaisir. Nous savourons nos moments à deux, en ayant tous les deux coupé nos téléphones, j'ai quand même vérifié que je n'avais aucun appel urgent de la part de mes sœurs, elles m'ont seulement envoyé un -plusieurs- messages puisqu'avec mon célèbre petit ami, nous faisions la une de tous les magazines people. C'est le scoop de cette semaine, « Edward Masen a une petite amie ! », je ne vois pas trop ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est monnaie courante que deux personnes qui s'apprécient plus que bien sortent ensemble, ce n'est ni rare, ni exceptionnel !

Edward avait grogné en nous voyant partout sur les réseaux sociaux et sur le web, s'excusant de me mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, mais bien que je me doute que ce ne sera pas facile au départ, je me fiche de cet aspect car le seul qui m'intéresse et que j'aime est Edward et qu'il m'aime en retour, le reste m'importe peu.

-Il risque d'y avoir des paparazzis mais nous ne pourrons pas les éviter éternellement, répond Edward avec philosophie. Et puis je t'ai dit que nous visitions la ville cette après-midi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce boulevard avec pleins d'étoiles au sol fait partie de Los Angeles.

-Toi aussi tu auras ton étoile un jour, je le réconforte en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

-Mais je m'en fiche ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Mais oui, si tu le dis.

-Tu sais que t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ?

-Bien sûr, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu m'aimes. De toute façon, si j'étais moins chiante, tu ne m'aurais même pas remarquée.

-Que tu crois, dès que je suis rentré dans ta salle je t'ai vu les yeux fermés et concentrée. Tu étais la plus belle.

-Ta technique de drague laissait à désirer !

-C'est parce que d'habitude, les femmes tombent toutes à mes pieds alors je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Vantard !

-Réaliste.

-Le pire c'est que tu as raison mais maintenant elles savent toutes que tu es à moi !

-Je suis donc un objet ?

-Tu es l'objet de leurs fantasmes ce qui est largement suffisant. Mais tu es MON petit ami comme je suis la TIENNE .

-J'aime l'idée de te posséder et que tu me possèdes à ton tour, murmure Edward dans le creux de mon oreille, déclenchant mille et un frissons qui me parcourent entièrement le corps.

-Bon, nous devons y aller sinon on va rester ici à faire l'amour.

-En quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-C'est toi qui voulais me faire visiter la ville alors on y va et plus vite que ça ! Je le taquine.

-Puisque tu l'ordonnes, soupire théâtralement le roux.

-Tu sais que tu joues assez mal pour quelqu'un dont c'est le métier ?

-Tu me brises le cœur poussin.

-Mais non, mon amour je te fais revenir sur Terre près de moi, tu devrais être content.

-T'es vraiment dure avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Pas vrai, c'est toi qui es dur pour moi.

-Perverse, rigole le jeune homme en prenant place dans la voiture. Mais c'est pas faux.

-Heureusement sinon je me poserais des questions !

-Ne t'en fais pas, même lorsque nous serons vieux et ridés, je serais dur pour toi chérie.

-Je n'en doute pas, quoiqu'il te faudra sans doute l'aide d'une petite pilule bleue !

-Ne remets pas en doute mes capacités à être excité par ton corps !

-Jamais ! Je réponds avec un sourire franc.

-Parlons d'autre chose parce que si jamais nous nous faisons arrêter par la police, j'aurais du mal à leur expliquer que la bosse dans mon pantalon n'est pas due à la présence d'une arme ! Et pour conduire, c'est assez gênant.

-Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? Je lui demande.

-Parce que tu crois que ça réglera mon problème un peu voyant ? Non il vaut mieux que je conduise comme ça je pense à autre chose.

-Oui mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait un accident.

-Je conduis très bien, maintenant femme, raconte moi comment se passe les cours de théâtre cette année.

-Femme ? Je le questionne. Je ne savais pas que tu étais misogyne, attends un peu que j'en parle à ta mère !

-Quoi ? Non, ne fais pas ça, c'était pour plaisanter ! Se justifie rapidement Edward alors que je viens de le taquiner.

Je rigole franchement en voyant son air effrayé, il me fait bien rire parce que je sais qu'Elizabeth ne lui fera rien, si ce n'est de gentiment le gronder mais c'est trop drôle. Durant l'été et même un peu avant les vacances, les parents d'Edward nous avaient invités pour dîner. J'apprécie énormément la mère de mon petit ami elle est vraiment très drôle et son caractère enjoué me rappelle celui d'Alice mais aussi celui de Rose. Depuis le gala qu'Esme Cullen avait donné, et c'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que je l'ai rencontrée, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendues. Son mari, Edward Senior, a eu plus de mal à me faire confiance, il faut dire que durant cette soirée, tout le monde faisait mon éloge et il m'a cru trop parfaite pour être honnête et il avait sans doute peur que je ne profite de son fils, mais sa femme a su le raisonner et avec le temps, il a bien vu que j'aime sincèrement son fils, que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vouloir être sous le feu des projecteurs.

-Je t'embête, je le rassure. Mais je n'en reviens pas que tu craignes autant ta mère, Elizabeth est adorable.

-Ma mère est une des femmes les plus gentilles au monde avec ma tante, mais je n'ai pas envie de les avoir toutes les deux sur mon dos, parce que sois certaine que si tu en parles à ma mère, elle en parlera à sa sœur et en moins de 24 h, je serais soit convoqué de force à New York, soit elles débarquent sur le pas de ma villa ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, alors les deux comédiens de cette année font l'affaire ?

-Nous n'avons eu que deux séances avec eux, ils sont tous les deux sympathiques et professionnels. Bien sûr, certains élèves ont été déçus de ne pas te voir mais je leur ai expliqué que tu avais d'autres projets et qu'il fallait laisser une chance à Jacob et à Kate.

-Tu as bien fait. Sinon, vous avez déjà un thème pour le spectacle ?

-Pas encore, nous ne sommes que mi octobre, nous avons encore pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir même si avec Victoria nous avons décidé de totalement changer de registre, on pense se diriger vers de la comédie, il faut qu'on en discute avec les deux comédiens mais de toute façon, il hors de question de faire pour une seconde année de suite un spectacle aussi tragique.

-C'est normal et vous avez une date pour que je puisse m'organiser ?

-Comme pour l'année passée, nous aurons sans doute la salle du mardi 14 au jeudi 16 mai, donc je pense que ça se fera le 16 mai 2019 alors réserve cette soirée dans ton agenda !

Nous arrivons à proximité du fameux boulevard, le plus célèbre au monde et nous descendons de voiture. Bien que nous soyons au mois d'octobre, le soleil est quand même de sortie sur Los Angeles et nous portons tous les deux nos lunettes de soleil. Nous commençons à avancer, nous tenant la main alors que je regarde les noms au sol mais aussi toutes les personnes qui sont déguisées et font le show, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois, il en existe des semblables à New York mais j'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir alors que je sens la pression de la main d'Edward autour de la mienne se raffermir, je lève les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant en silence. Il ne voit pas pas mon regard à cause des lunettes de soleil mais il lit en moi. Il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure :

-Ne les regarde pas mais il y a des paparazzis devant nous qui m'ont reconnu, si tu veux, on peut rentrer à la maison, propose Edward.

-Je m'en fiche d'eux, je veux simplement profiter de toi alors continuons à nous promener et puis lorsqu'ils verront qu'on fait rien de spécial, ils vont bien finir par partir, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr alors suis moi.

Je le suis et nous arrivons devant un mur avec une plaque et une étoile dessus, nous sommes devant l'étoile de Mohamed Ali, la seule qui ne soit pas par terre.

-Tu sais pourquoi, elle n'est pas sur le sol comme toute les autres ? Me demande Edward.

-Je crois me rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas que des personnes puissent marcher sur le nom du prophète.

-C'est sûrement ça, sourit Edward, je n'en avais aucune idée. Tu en sais des choses dis moi !

-Il paraît que le but de faire des études et d'aller à la fac est d'apprendre des trucs, pas toujours intéressants mais quand même ! Je me moque.

-Non ? Demande Edward en surjouant. Je croyais que c'était seulement pour faire la fête ! Ou pour punir les enfants pas gentils ! Heureusement que tu es là !

-Mais à ton service ! Je rigole avant de l'embrasser. Tu ne devais pas être un élève très sérieux au lycée.

-Mais si, j'avais même de très bonne note, malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu de prof aussi sexy que toi !

-Ah oui ? Je le questionne en me collant près de lui pour lui faire un câlin, ma tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Mais oui.

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, tranquilles malgré le bruit des passants, des voitures et de quelques flashs des appareils photo des journalistes people. Nous sommes dans notre bulle, dans notre monde où plus rien n'existe si ce n'est notre amour. Nous nous décollons finalement et nous poursuivons notre marche main dans la main. Au bout d'une heure, nous retournons à la voiture et Edward nous conduit jusqu'à une plage, il fait encore chaud malgré la saison. Comme sur Hollywood Boulevard, nous marchons tranquillement en nous tenant la main tout en ayant les pieds dans l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, l'envie d'embêter Edward revient et mon âme d'enfant surgit. J'attends un peu avant de lâcher sa main pour l'éclabousser un peu et je pars aussitôt pour éviter sa vengeance.

Ne l'entendant pas me poursuivre, je m'arrête et me retourne en rigolant. Edward est toujours au même endroit, choqué par ce qu'il vient de se passer puis il sort de sa torpeur et se met à courir vers moi, je reprends ma course en rigolant. Je ne parcours pas 150 mètres avant que je ne ressente un point de côté et je ralentis progressivement pour reprendre mon souffle alors qu'Edward me rejoint et me jette sur son épaule comme un homme des cavernes. Il commence à s'avancer vers l'eau alors que je me débats en riant.

-Non, non, Edward lâche moi, tu n'as pas intérêt de me foutre dans l'eau !

-Il fallait y penser avant de m'éclabousser chérie, c'est toi qui as déclenché les hostilités !

-Je… Je suis absolument pas désolée, je rétorque avec difficulté pendant que je rigole. Mais pas dans l'eau, elle est un peu froide et tu ne veux pas que je tombe malade.

-Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant ! Se moque Edward alors qu'il fait demi tour et me repose sur le sable où il se met à me chatouiller.

-T'es un gamin, je m'écris en me débattant et nous finissons par tombés sur le sable.

Plusieurs personnes se retournent vers nous alors que nous rigolons tous les deux. Certains semblent amusés alors que d'autres nous regardent avec désapprobation mais je m'en fiche totalement. Nous finissons par nous relever et nous tentons d'enlever le sable de nos habits avant de nous remettre en marche. Il commence à se faire tard et nous rentrons chez lui pour nous changer parce qu'Edward a réservé dans un restaurant. J'appréhende un peu cette sortie parce qu'autant cette après midi, j'ai pu faire abstraction des journalistes et des fans, autant dans un lieu clos comme une salle de restaurant, c'est plus difficile. J'ai peur que certaines personnes en profitent pour nous prendre en photo à notre insu et les mettent sur les réseaux sociaux. Des journalistes campent devant le restaurant et nous harcèlent alors que nous descendons à peine de la voiture. Je me colle contre Edward pour éviter d'être aveuglée par les flashs et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans l'établissement.

Le maître d'hôtel nous dirige vers une table un peu en retrait et je souris à mon petit ami en voyant que nous aurons de l'intimité. Il va m'en falloir du temps avant que je ne m'habitue aux paparazzis !

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de nos deux amoureux ? Je les trouve adorable pour ma part ! **

**La semaine prochaine vous réserve un autre couple mignon et les réactions des collègues de Bella ainsi que de ses élèves, à votre avis, comment vont ils réagir ? **

**Une dernière chose, si vous avez des idées pour un OS ( situation ou autre), je veux bien vous faire plaisir ! Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à glisser votre idée dans une review et même si je ne prévois pas de l'écrire dans la semaine, je le ferais. N'hésitez pas à proposer ce que vous voulez ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Niagara, xTenShiax, Pims10, Guest, crazybells, larosesurleau, Estelle7 et Josye pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Niagara :**** Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! On verra si tu as raison et la réponse arrive aujourd'hui ! **

**Guest :**** Je ne vais garder de ton commentaire que la première partie je suis ravie si le premier tome t'as plu et c'est le but. Cependant, tu as le droit de ne pas aimé la suite, mais tu n'es pas obligé de la lire :) Je voulais continuer avec un deuxième tome et je l'admets, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est comme ça ! **

**Josye:**** Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce ne sont pas les paparazzis qui seront les plus méchants ou qui poseront le plus de questions ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, je vous ai réservé une surprise et un moment que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La soirée est idyllique, enfin jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes femmes viennent nous déranger en plein milieu du dessert et commencent à draguer Edward sous mes yeux. Je me retiens de me jeter sur elles ou de leur hurler que c'est MON petit ami ! Heureusement pour lui, Edward les éconduit rapidement et me tient la main tout au long de la discussion.

Nous rentrons ensuite et le dimanche après-midi arrive bien trop vite à mon goût puisque je dois reprendre l'avion pour New York. Des paparazzis nous ont suivis mais je les ignore tout comme Edward alors que je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de monter dans l'engin qui me ramène loin de lui. Une fois installée, je sors mon Ipod et j'écoute de la musique pour me mettre à l'écart de l'agitation liée au décollage. Une fois dans les airs, je sors un livre que je commence. Bien que la musique résonne toujours dans mes oreilles, certains murmures me parviennent. Je tourne la tête vers deux jeunes femmes qui me fixent en chuchotant, sortant leur portable et me prenant en photo, je me retourne et je les ignore, je sais qu'elles doivent suivre les réseaux sociaux et qu'elles m'ont sans doute reconnue. J'aime ma tranquillité mais je suis heureuse que le monde entier sache qu'Edward et moi sommes amoureux même si je dois supporter les murmures.

Après le vol, je récupère mes bagages et je rejoins Alice qui m'attend avec Jasper devant l'aéroport, m'évitant ainsi des frais de taxi. Je la prends dans mes bras et je fais ensuite de même avec mon futur beau frère.

-Le voyage était bon ? Demande ce dernier.

-Comme toujours en première classe, je réponds avec un sourire. Edward ne fait pas vraiment les choses à moitié.

-On a pu le voir dans tous les magazines, sur internet et même à la télévision. Tu es devenue célèbre ma chère sœur, se moque un peu Alice.

-Malheureusement, je me demande ce que mes élèves et mes collègues diront demain, je redoute en fait, je dis une fois dans la voiture.

-Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, et puis ils n'ont pas le droit de te dire quoique ce soit, tu sors avec qui tu veux, peu importe le métier qu'il fait pour gagner sa vie, me rassure ma jumelle.

-De toute façon si tu as le moindre soucis, tu peux nous appeler, renchérit Jasper. Seth est policier, et Ed est avocat et il ne va pas falloir toucher à sa belle fille. Et puis toute la famille te soutient, ce que des inconnus pensent n'est pas important.

-Merci Jasper, vous êtes les meilleurs tous les deux. D'ailleurs, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu Lice mais comme tu dois t'en douter, on voulait du temps juste entre lui et moi et pour ça, j'avais coupé mon portable.

-J'ai bien deviné. Je dois t'avouer que nous avons tous été surpris de voir votre photo de partout, mais nous étions surtout heureux pour vous, Edward et toi méritez de vivre votre histoire au grand jour, même si certains sont déjà prêts à dire de la merde aux journalistes pour se faire de l'argent facile.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça ? Je la questionne. Mais comme ton petit ami vient de le dire, je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, s'ils n'acceptent pas ma relation avec Edward et bah tant pis pour eux, nous, nous sommes heureux.

-Bonne philosophie !

Nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien pendant le trajet et une fois devant chez moi, nous descendons, les deux tourtereaux vont dîner avec moi. Alors que je prépare rapidement quelque chose, Jasper me rejoint dans la cuisine pour m'aider, je le vois un peu nerveux et je me demande ce qui le tracasse, lui habituellement si calme, peut-être un problème avec ma sœur ? Non, si c'était ça, Lice m'en aurait sans doute parlé et puis elle me semble aussi joyeuse que d'ordinaire. Mais si ce n'est pas un problème avec Alice, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. Voyant qu'au bout de deux minutes, Jasper n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et qu'il reste à se triturer les mains, je pousse un soupir avant de lui demander :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jasper ?

-Euh rien, répond-t-il en sursautant légèrement.

-Jasper ?

-Bon d'accord, capitule le jeune homme en s'approchant de moi. Je prévois de demander Alice en mariage, et je voudrais savoir si tu es d'accord ?

Je le regarde ébahie, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre. Il me demande l'autorisation d'épouser ma sœur ? Je rigole devant son inquiétude grandissante.

-Jasper, ne me regarde pas comme ça, bien sûr que tu peux faire ta demande à Alice, je me demande même pourquoi tu es si inquiet de mon avis. Nous sommes en 2018, si tu veux épouser Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation.

-Mais tu es sa sœur, et puisque votre père n'est plus là…

-Même si notre père était toujours de ce monde, il t'aurait dit la même chose que moi. Alice est une grande fille, elle t'aime et tu l'aimes en retour, rien d'autre n'est important. Je sais que tu es un homme bien qui ne lèvera jamais la main sur elle et que tu t'efforceras de la rendre heureuse, ça me suffit. Je vais toutefois te prévenir parce que c'est aussi mon job :tu lui fais du mal, je te castre et te tue et personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps puisque comme tu l'as souligné dans la voiture, un de mes meilleurs amis est flic.

-Ça me convient.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, va rejoindre ma sœur pour mettre la table.

-Tu sais que t'es comme ma sœur ? Me demande le jeune homme.

-Toi aussi tu es comme mon frère, maintenant file que je puisse finir de faire à manger, je lui dis avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Après le repas, je monte me coucher, mettant peu de temps avant de m'endormir j'ai besoin de sommeil pour me remettre de mon week end fort en émotions et pour affronter mes collègues et mes élèves demain matin.

En ce lundi matin, je me prépare comme d'habitude et j'ai de la chance, les journalistes n'ont pas découvert où j'habite bien que cette information ne tardera sans doute pas à fuiter. Je prends pour une fois la voiture pour me rendre au lycée et j'arrive avec un quart d'heure d'avance comme d'habitude avant de rejoindre la salle des profs pour mon deuxième café de la journée. En entrant, plusieurs personnes se tournent vers moi alors que je me dirige vers la machine à café. Certaines conversations s'arrêtent carrément sur mon passage même si je fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. Mes collègues et amis que sont Irina, Embry, Aro et Victoria me saluent comme d'habitude avant que Victoria ne me dise :

-Tu n'es qu'une petite cachottière même si nous sommes très contents pour toi !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as résisté à mon charme, me chambre Embry.

-Mais de quel charme parles-tu ? Je rétorque en souriant.

-Bella t'a bien eu, chéri, se moque Irina.

-Comment est Los Angeles ? Demande le prof de philo. Ma femme a toujours eu envie d'y aller mais j'ai toujours hésité.

-C'est une grand ville, j'explique. Elle ressemble assez à la nôtre par ailleurs, bien que la température y soit bien plus clémente, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout le tour de L.A, je réponds en rougissant un peu.

-Tu m'étonnes, renchérit le prof de sport avec son tact légendaire. C'est pas la ville qui t'intéressait.

-Et c'est normal, lui dit sa petite amie. Le jour où tu viendras en Russie avec moi, je t'assure que tu n' auras que très peu envie de visiter la Sibérie.

Nous rigolons alors que notre ami a le bec cloué, puis la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours. Nous sortons tous ensemble pour rejoindre notre salle. Devant la mienne, tous les élèves sont déjà là, fait rare. Je prends deux minutes pour installer mes affaires avant de les faire entrer et bien sûr, plusieurs ne manquent pas une occasion de me questionner.

-C'est vrai que vous sortez avec Edward Masen, mademoiselle ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez démissionner ?

-Est ce qu'on pourra le rencontrer ?

Puis Jessica arrive avec ses deux copines aussi méchantes et superficielles qu'elle et commence à verser leur venin, ce qui m'énerve autant que ça me donne envie de rire.

-Pfff, je suis certaine que c'est un photo montage, un acteur aussi beau que lui ne voudra jamais d'une chose comme notre prof.

-C'est certain, il est bien trop bien pour elle, elle ne ressemble à rien sans vouloir vous vexer mademoiselle.

-Mais je ne suis pas vexée Courtney. Je suppose que si je veux avoir une chance de vous voir suivre le cours ce matin, je vais devoir mettre les choses à plat. Les photos que vous avez pu voir sur internet ce week end sont vraies. Edward Masen est bien mon petit ami mais c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Pour répondre à certaines questions, je ne compte pas démissionner et vous ne le rencontrerez pas, maintenant au travail.

Tout la journée, j'ai dû répéter la même chose puisque les étudiants de ce lycée sont de véritables petites commères, pour peu, nous aurions pu nous croire dans Gossip Girl !

C'est complètement crevée que j'assiste au cours de théâtre cet après-midi. Certains de l'option ont été plus qu'étonnés d'apprendre la nouvelle vendredi, les anciens se rappellent les débuts difficiles entre l'acteur et moi, bien que nous paraissions plus proches en fin d'année, mais contrairement à toutes mes autres classes, personne n'a posé de question et ils ont tous fait leur travail avec le même sérieux que d'habitude et je les en remercie pour ça.

Quand je rentre à la maison, je m'affale sur le canapé avant de m'endormir, c'est la faim qui me réveille et j'avale rapidement les restes d'hier soir avant de prendre ma douche et de faire des corrections que j'arrête rapidement, mes paupières se fermant toutes seules. Je pousse un soupir avant de m'installer pour la nuit bien que j'ai du mal à m'endormir le mois d'octobre à New York est plus frais qu'à Los Angeles et je n'ai pas les bras d'Edward pour me réchauffer. En parlant de lui, je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone de la journée. Il m'avait prévenue qu'après avoir fait exploser notre petite bombe et avoir ignoré son agent tout le week end, il allait être pas mal occupé durant les prochains jours alors je m'y fais, ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est plus facile, ah ça non, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix non plus.

Le temps passe vite, si bien qu'avant je ne m'en rende compte,Thanksgiving est arrivé. Pour l'occasion, Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus en ville, nous passons cette fête avec les Cullen et le seul absent est Edward qui n'a pas pu se libérer ce qui cause un pincement à mon cœur d'autant plus que Jasper profite de nous voir – presque – tous réunis pour demander Alice en mariage. Je suis plus que ravie et contente pour ma sœur jumelle et mon ami, mais je suis un peu amère puisque je dois assister à leur bonheur alors que l'homme que j'aime se trouve à plus de trois mille kilomètres !

Alice qui a prévu le coup depuis que nous sommes petites, veut un mariage printanier et nous serons avec Rosalie, ses demoiselles d'honneur, ce qui tombe bien puisque Jasper a choisi, ou va choisir Emmett et Edward en garçons d'honneur. Si ce dernier n'est pas trop occupé d'ici là !

Le temps file et ni Edward ni moi, n'avons le temps de faire le voyage pour voir l'autre ce qui me cause une baisse de moral, je m'investis au maximum pour le mariage de Leah et de Gillian qui approche à grands pas, puis dans celui de ma sœur. Malheureusement, ça ne prend pas non plus tout mon temps, ce qui me laisse des moments pour ruminer et prendre peur. J'aime Edward mais à cause de la distance, l'impression que notre relation s'effrite, est de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit. J'espère sincèrement qu'il pourra venir pour Noël, qu'on mette enfin tout ça au clair, parce que le téléphone et la webcam c'est bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas tout nous dire non plus et ce n'est pas ce qu'il se fait de mieux pour une discussion sérieuse !

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de ce retour à New York ? Des réactions des collègues de Bella et de ses élèves ? **

**Et bien sûr, qu'avez vous pensez de Jasper qui est assez vieux jeu n'est ce pas ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! **

**La semaine prochaine sera riche en émotion pour notre petite Bella et pour ses amis ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Pims10, xTenShiax et Niagara pour leur commentaire. Merci aussi à apfeltorte pour ses commentaires sur le premier tome.**

**Vous avez été peu nombreuses à commenter le dernier chapitre, vous m'avez habitué à plus et je suis gourmande ! Lol . Mais n'oubliez pas, je réponds toujours et c'est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour connaître votre ressenti. **

**Niagara:****Oui le mariage de Leah est prévu et sans trop t'en dire, il sera un beau moment d'émotion ! Et c'est prévu qu'ils mettent les choses à plat, ne t'en fait pas ! **

**Autre chose, je l'avais déjà proposé, mais pour celles qui voudraient que j'écrive un OS sur une situation particulière ou autre, n'hésitez pas à proposer. En parlant de ça, le premier OS devrait arriver dans la semaine et sera intitulé « OS : For Free » . Il ne manque plus que je le relise avant de le poster. **

**Merci à crazybells qui a fait un superbe travail de correction ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Poussin, calme toi, tente Edward à travers la webcam.

-Comment veux tu que je me calme ? Je lui demande en haussant le ton. Tu devais arriver le 23 et ne repartir que le 2 janvier avant de revenir le 15 pour débuter le tournage. Je pensais donc que j'aurais enfin du temps avec mon petit ami et qu'on pourrait sortir, rattraper le temps perdu et tu m'annonces que finalement tu ne restes que 5 jours ? Tu ne pourras même pas m'accompagner au mariage de Leah !

-Je sais chérie, mais il faut que je règle les derniers papiers avant le tournage et puis avec notre actrice principale qui vient de se faire la malle, c'est dur à gérer, se défend l'acteur.

-Edward, on ne s'est pas vu depuis octobre, on se parle de moins en moins et tu me manques, tu comprends ? Je l'interroge au bord des larmes.

Il affiche une mine penaude à travers l'écran et baisse les yeux. Je le connais, il doit sans doute se triturer les mains, luttant pour ne pas passer l'une d'entre elles dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Le mariage de Leah est dans moins d'une semaine, le 22 décembre en fait, je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu venir avec moi au mariage même si son séjour n'avait pas dû être raccourcit mais ça me fait de la peine. Même l'année passée lorsque nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, nous nous voyions plus souvent que maintenant. Les relations à distance comme ça, c'est dur et je crois que ce n'est pas fait pour moi. J'aime Edward de tout mon cœur mais si cette situation ne s'améliore pas, il va nous falloir envisager une autre option.

-Tu me manques aussi, je t'aime mais il faut que je trouve une actrice très rapidement si je ne veux pas annuler le film, parce qu'il faut aussi penser aux retouches costumes, voir si l'alchimie est bonne avec l'acteur que nous avons choisi avec les producteurs. Tu sais comme moi que j'adorerais passer plus de temps avec toi, te serrer dans mes bras et te faire l'amour des heures durant, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant.

-J'attendais depuis si longtemps nos deux semaines pratiquement rien qu'à nous. J'aime mes sœurs et tes cousins mais les voir si heureux avec leur moitié alors que je me languis de toi, devient de plus en plus difficile.

-Je sais Bella mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

-Humm, je t'aime.

-Tu dois aller faire les derniers essayages pour le mariage de Leah ?

-Ouais, le mariage est dans cinq jours et nous allons tous à la boutique après le boulot. Bien sûr, il manque Angie mais elle a trouvé sa robe à Seattle.

-Elle arrive quand avec Ben ?

-Ils partent tous les deux vendredi soir et arriveront dans la nuit, puisque la maison est vide sans les filles bon Rose rentre bien pour les fêtes mais elle va chez Esme avec Emmett et que Lice vit avec Jasper, je leur ai proposé de dormir chez moi.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis content que tu aies un peu de compagnie. D'ailleurs pense à m'envoyer une photo de toi en robe de demoiselle d'honneur, qu'il y ait une note positive dans ma journée.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre samedi que je sois aussi maquillée et coiffée ? Je le questionne.

-Non, tu le feras aussi samedi mais faire passer des castings toute la journée m'épuise. Aucune actrice ne correspond totalement au rôle.

-Tu vas trouver, je dois te laisser, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

-Je t'aime poussin.

-Moi aussi.

J'éteins l'ordinateur en même temps que la sonnerie retentit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger du coup mais j'avalerai un truc rapidement avant de rejoindre ma meilleure amie et sa future femme.

Les deux heures de cours qui me restent sont monotones, ma bonne humeur a été entachée par l'annonce d'Edward et même les premiers flocons de neige qui tombent et qui excitent les élèves ne parviennent pas à me remonter le moral. Pendant les deux heures de théâtre, je retrouve une certaine sérénité grâce aux exercices de relaxation mais la faim me tient le ventre.

C'est avec joie que j'accueille la fin de la journée et que je me dirige vers une boulangerie pour avaler une viennoiserie, j'aime la pâtisserie et encore plus lorsque c'est français ! L'avantage d'une ville de la taille de celle de New York, est que le bitume est tellement chaud à force des frottements des voitures que la neige ne tient pas tout de suite, ce qui me permet de ne pas être trop en retard pour retrouver mes amies qui m'attendent dans Brooklyn.

-Oh toi tu as une mauvaise mine, dit Leah en guise de salut.

-Tu sais vraiment remonter le moral, tu sais ? Je réponds en souriant, pas vexée pour un sous car je connais la franchise de ma meilleure amie.

-C'est une de mes plus grande qualité et c'est pour ça que samedi, j'épouse la femme de ma vie.

-T'en as de la chance.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demande Gillian, avec qui je suis devenue très amie au fil des mois.

-Rien, c'est juste qu'Edward est très occupé en ce moment et il ne peut venir que 5 jours finalement au lieu de deux semaines, il me l'a annoncé ce midi, alors ….

-Il t'aime, mais c'est vrai que vous vous voyez de moins en moins en ce moment mais après il reste trois mois à New York !

-C'est vrai que tout de suite ça va mieux, mais on est pas là pour parler de moi, mais de vous deux !

-Nos robes sont presque prêtes, sourit Leah. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que je vais me marier !

-Et si ! Je m'exclame depuis la cabine d'essayage pour enfiler une robe bleu nuit à manches longues et qui m'arrive aux genoux. Le choix des robes de demoiselles d'honneur n'a pas été facile puisque c'est une union en plein mois de décembre et qu'il fait froid, très froid mais j'aime énormément la robe. Angie et moi seront en bleu tandis que les deux demoiselles d'honneur de Gillian seront en rouge. Le modèle des robes est sensiblement le même pour toutes avec des variantes au niveau des décolletés et de la longueur pour que nous ne soyons pas toutes pareilles.

Leah a choisi une combinaison pantalon très élégante, presque de la haute couture, avec de la dentelle sur le haut, alors que Gillian sera dans une robe qui moule ses courbes féminines. Pour les accessoires, nous aurons tous la surprise samedi lors du jour-J .

L'essayage ne prend pas trop de temps et nous sortons dans le froid et la nuit pour rentrer chez sois. Je fais un dernier salut de la main à mes amies et je roule jusqu'à ma maison où je termine de corriger quelques copies. Je finis par m'endormir devant un épisode de ma série préférée.

Le reste de la semaine passe bien vite et les vacances de Noël sont enfin arrivées, ce qui me fait du bien. Le mariage est dans moins d'une heure et la coiffeuse met la touche finale à mes cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion et qui reposent sur mon épaule gauche.

C'est Seth qui conduira sa sœur à l'autel puisque leur père est mort en service. Sue, leur mère est déjà arrivée, ses larmes sont proches d'enfin voir sa fille se marier. Leah a de la chance puisque sa famille a toujours accepté son homosexualité, la famille de Gillian, d'après ce que je sais, n'est pas aussi ouverte d'esprit, surtout sa mère qui a refusé d'assister à l'union de sa fille. Malgré tout, c'est le père de Gillian qui va la conduire devant le maire.

Le mariage est à l'image des deux mariées : c'est à dire simple et festif. Seth a, pour l'occasion, demandé si il pouvait porter l'uniforme de cérémonie de la police, ce qui lui a été accordé et c'est vrai qu'avec sa grande stature et son sourire éclatant, il a déjà charmé plus de la moitié de l'assemblée. Jane, sa petite amie, s'amuse de la situation pendant le repas et la soirée qui suit.

J'essaye de m'amuser le plus possible et de profiter de l'instant pour faire la fête, mais mon plaisir est en partie gâché par mes préoccupations, cependant lors d'une danse avec Angela, j'oublie tout et je danse comme une folle, riant à gorge déployée..

-Tu vois, une danse et tout va mieux ! Crie Angela par dessus la musique.

-C'est pas faux ! Je réponds de la même façon.

Au moment de coupé le gâteau, Seth se lève pour faire son discours en tant que frère d'une des mariées, je me demande ce qu'il va dire, il va sans doute me faire pleurer.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Promis, je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, enfin j'espère ! Plaisante-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires. Je suis soulagé qu'une femme censée ait fini par épouser ma sœur ! Non, plus sérieusement, je suis très ému de voir ma grande sœur convoler en juste noce, parce qu'avec son caractère, ce n'était pas gagné mais Gillian a réussi ce miracle alors chapeau bas, ma belle ! Notre père, à Leah et moi, serait très fier de sa fille et même si il est absent aujourd'hui, il est présent dans nos cœurs et serait tout aussi ému que moi en te voyant, en vous voyant toutes les deux resplendissantes et éclatantes d'amour.

C'est définitif, mon maquillage est foutu parce que ce grand bêta me fait pleurer, en regardant les deux jeunes femmes, je remarque que je suis loin d'être la seule dans cet état. Seth n'en mène pas large non plus.

-Et avant de vous laissez manger ce gâteau qui a l'air vraiment délicieux, je rajoute juste une dernière chose : Leah, je t'aime plus que tout et je suis content que Gillian fasse à présent partie de notre famille. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

La salle applaudit alors que Leah rejoint son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, très vite suivie par sa femme. Je souris à travers mes larmes devant cet émouvant spectacle.

Plus tard sur la piste de danse, je vois Embry, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? C'est un cousin de Leah et Seth ! Je reprends, Embry enlace Irina tandis qu'une musique lente et langoureuse résonne dans la salle. Je les regarde en souriant, reprenant une part de gâteau. Si Edward ne revient pas très vite, je vais finir par devenir obèse ! En effet, puisque je ne veux danser un slow qu'avec lui, je me console en mangeant.

Il est presque 5 heures du matin lorsque je retrouve Angela et Ben et que nous reprenons ensemble, le chemin de chez moi. Le mariage était magnifique, je me suis bien amusée mais je suis à présent claquée et en rentrant, je file dans ma chambre avant de défaire le plus rapidement possible ma robe, je me démaquille de façon sommaire et je m'écroule en sous vêtements sur mon lit après avoir verrouillé la porte de ma chambre.

Il faut qu'Edward revienne vite pour que je sache si je prends la bonne décision pour mon avenir, oui il faut que je mette tout au clair avec lui, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Il le faut !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour nos deux amoureux mais alors comment vont ils faire ? Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin alors les choses vont s'accélérer un peu la semaine prochaine ! **

**Alors que pensez vous du mariage de Leah et Gillian ? Et surtout du discours de Seth ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à xTenShiax, Pims10, crazybells, misslaccro, Niagara, Aurora et Josye pour leur review qui me font très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** Il va se passer des choses… Je plaisante, la suite arrive aujourd'hui et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! **

**Aurora :****Merci pour ton commentaire sur le premier tome et pour celui du deuxième tome, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bella… ne sera pas l'actrice, elle l'a bien dit dans le premier tome, elle est prof et elle aime son métier. Elle ne veut pas en changer ! **

**Josye :**** Merci ! Ce n'est pas grave d'oublier une fois ;) Tu es une des seule à être triste pour Edward aussi, beaucoup le blâme mais tu as raison, c'est difficile pour lui parce que lui aussi doit choisir. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de la semaine prochaine, beaucoup d'entre vous ont pensé que Bella allait devenir l'actrice, je ne pense pas vous spoiler en vous disant que non ! Elle est prof et restera prof ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce sont des coups tapés à la porte de ma chambre qui me réveillent plus tard dans la matinée. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et il affiche 10 h du matin, je n'ai même pas dormi 5 heures ! Qui peut bien me déranger à cette heure-ci ? Angela et Ben doivent être toujours en train de dormir puisqu'ils étaient aussi morts que moi. Je grogne en enfouissant ma tête sous mon oreiller et mes couvertures pour ne plus entendre tambouriner, parce que c'est bien réel, ce n'est pas un effet secondaire d'une gueule de bois.

-Bella ? Bella, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît, me demande une voix que je reconnais sans mal.

Merde, c'est Edward ! Nous sommes le 23 et il est de retour ! Pour le coup, je suis parfaitement réveillée, je sors précipitamment de mon lit, me prenant les jambes dans les draps, ce qui fait que je tombe lourdement sur le sol.

-Merde, je m'écrie alors que les coups redoublent.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, je réponds en me relevant.

Je déverrouille la porte de ma chambre, et je l'ouvre pour tomber sur le visage de mon petit ami. Il a l'air inquiet mais un sourire illumine son visage en me voyant. Pendant une minute, j'oublie tout, tous les doutes qui m'assaillent depuis plusieurs semaines, tous les instants de manque que m'a causé notre relation longue distance et comme par magie, je me sens attirée par lui, sa bouche appelant la mienne. Je ne ressens plus le manque, juste du bien être et le sentiment d'être à la maison alors que nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser.

Deux heures plus tard alors que nous sommes tous les deux allongés dans mon lit, recouverts par mes couvertures, je me tourne vers lui pour que nous puissions discuter.

-Chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Edward en voyant mon air sérieux. Ouais, je doute que le moment à venir soit agréable et je doute grandement de l'issue.

-Euh, c'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis deux mois, on se parle de moins en moins. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça Edward parce que ce n'est pas sain et que ça nous rend malheureux tous les deux, je commence.

-Où est ce que tu veux en venir ? Tu veux rompre ? Demande mon petit ami, le visage déformé par la tristesse et la peine.

Je m'en veux de nous faire subir ça alors qu'il vient de traverser le pays en avion, que je suis fatiguée par ma courte nuit mais repousser l'échéance de cette discussion ne fera de bien à personne.

-Non ! Je m'exclame. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis totalement perdue. Je t'aime, c'est une certitude mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'éloigne par manque de temps et puis la distance joue beaucoup.

-Je t'aime aussi et je reviens bientôt pour une durée de trois mois, on pourra rattraper le temps perdu et je serais tellement collé à toi que tu en auras marre !

-Et si malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant ? Je me risque à le questionner.

-Écoute, je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Nous sommes deux adultes responsables et si jamais notre relation ne marche pas, nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Je pousse un soupir avant de me blottir dans ses bras tendus. Nous restons un moment comme ça, simplement enlacés, en silence. Nous sommes tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées mais la présence de l'autre est réconfortante. Je ne sais plus quel est l'élément qui nous sort de cet état mais nous nous rhabillons en silence, contrairement à ce que j'avais crains, il n'est pas pesant, nous sommes un peu gênés bien sûr mais le silence est le bienvenu comme si une parole serait de trop.

-Tu as raison, profitons des fêtes et du temps ensemble ensuite, je murmure entre ses bras.

Nous redescendons pour trouver Ben et Angela dans la cuisine, eux non plus ne sont pas très frais et nous sourions tous en voyant nos mines fatiguées. Nous passons le reste de la journée, c'est à dire peu de temps à ne rien faire. Angela et Ben regardent les téléfilms de Noël pendant qu'avec Edward, nous essayons de rattraper le temps perdu et de communiquer le plus possible.

-Alors, ton projet avance bien ? Je le questionne, une fois de retour dans ma chambre.

-Nous avons enfin trouvé une nouvelle actrice, les contrats seront signés à mon retour à Los Angeles, ensuite il ne faudra que peu de temps pour s'organiser et nous viendrons tourner à New York.

-C'est génial, et tu comptes retourner à ton loft pendant toute la période du tournage ?

-Et bien… si ça ne te gène pas, bien sûr, commence Edward en rougissant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il est gêné. Je pensais que peut-être, je pourrais venir vivre avec toi, ou tu pourrais venir au loft avec moi ?

Je reste silencieuse devant sa demande, pas que je n'en ai pas envie, oh non mais moi qui doutais encore de l'avenir de ma relation il y a même pas 24 h, mon petit ami se propose pour emménager avec moi ! Je suis R.A.V.I.E !

-Ou pas, se reprend rapidement le jeune acteur, c'est comme tu veux .

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi ! On peut aller chez toi, ou ce qui est le plus pratique !

-C'est vrai ? Me questionne-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Oui ! Je m'écrie.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai une préférence pour ta maison, elle est plus vivante que mon appartement. Et puis assez parlé de moi, comment se passe l'option cette année ? Je te préviens, si le comédien, c'est quoi son nom ? Bref, si jamais il t'a proposé des cours particuliers, je vais lui péter la gueule !

Je rigole en entendant la réplique de mon petit ami, qui devient jaloux. Je n'aime pas les hommes trop jaloux, mais il a une lueur de malice au fond des yeux qui me rassure tout de suite et puis je savais d'emblée qu'Edward est assez possessif : l'année dernière, lorsque nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, il refusait d'appeler Seth par son prénom parce qu'il pensait que mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, m'intéressait ! Seth le pauvre a eu le droit à Seb, Sean, etc ….

-Ne t'en fais pas chéri, les seuls cours particuliers que je n'ai jamais acceptés, venaient de toi ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, Jacob est assez séduisant, je pourrais peut-être lui en demander, je réponds pour taquiner Edward.

-Certainement pas ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire croire que le choix du scénario que je t'ai forcée à connaître était purement innocent !

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame, faussement choquée. Tu avais donc tout prévu, monsieur l'acteur pervers ?

-Tu me plaisais depuis le premier jour, même si je me suis comporté comme le pire des crétins et je voulais t'embrasser depuis longtemps sauf que j'avais peur que tu ne me mettes ton poing dans la figure ou ton genou dans les testicules, alors je me suis servi de ton talent pour le jeu et j'ai élaboré ce stratagème !

-Je suis…. Complètement choquée ! Je réponds avec un immense sourire.

Intérieurement, je suis ravie et extatique qu'il se soit donné autant de mal pour me séduire, même si il ignore que j'étais tombée sous son charme bien avant. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, car comme tout le monde le sait, les acteurs ont déjà un égo surdimensionné, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

-Oui, c'est ça. En attendant, je ne me rappelle pas que tu te sois plainte, me taquine Edward.

-C'est pas faux.

-Plus sérieusement, les cours se passent bien ? Tu ne te fatigues pas trop ? Parce que je me souviens que tu voulais aussi mettre sur pied un système de tutorat.

-Le plus dur a été de convaincre le conseil d'administration mais une fois que c'était bon, plusieurs bons élèves se sont proposés dans tous les niveaux pour aider leur camarades et je ne m'occupe que de fournir les tuteurs en exercices. Le système est presque entièrement géré par les élèves.

-Et pour le théâtre ?

-Kate et Jacob ne sont pas toi et les anciens avaient un peu de mal lors de la première séance mais leurs idées ne sont pas mauvaises et ils sont tous les deux très sympas. Le thème de cette année sera bien plus léger que l'année dernière puisque je vais te le révéler en avant première : Bruit de tambours s'il te plaît ! L'amour au fil des siècles !

-Ça me paraît bien et qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?

-J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais la réunion est à la rentrée. Le projet étant un peu moins ambitieux que celui de l'année passée, nous avons un peu plus de temps avant de distribuer les textes.

-Tant mieux alors.

Les jours suivants, nous passons le début des fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Noël se fait chez Esme et Carlisle Cullen où nous sommes tous invités, Rosalie et Emmett sont revenus d'Harvard à cette occasion et je vois ma petite sœur qui en peu de temps, s'est transformée en une véritable jeune femme mature, vivre seule avec Emmett lui fait du bien, leur fait du bien à tous les deux car ils ont grandis et mûris depuis début septembre. Tous les deux savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur les parents d'Emmett mais aussi sur Alice et sur moi en cas de soucis, mais ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous. Et je ressens un petit pincement au cœur en constatant à quel point ils grandissent vite. Je me demande ce que ça sera le jour où ce sera mes enfants qui iront à la fac.

J'ai 26 ans, avec Edward, malgré des doutes de ma part ces derniers temps, c'est sérieux et je pense que nous aurons dans un avenir, pas si lointain, des enfants qui grandiront à leur tour. La vie est faite ainsi, nous avançons soit par choix, soit par obligation mais peu importe ce qui nous pousse à avancer, le plus important est que sans que nous en ayons conscience, nous le faisons et c'est presque divin.

Trop vite à mon goût, Edward est obligé de repartir sur la côte Ouest et nous passons le nouvel an, séparés par plus de 4000 kilomètres.

Nous passons le début du mois de janvier loin l'un de l'autre mais il revient à temps pour fêter nos un an ensemble. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est à cette occasion que… Ouais maintenant que j'y pense les dates concordent bien, mais c'est encore une surprise !

Alors vivre avec Edward n'est pas aussi simple que ça il n'est vraiment pas doué en cuisine, même si il essaye de changer cet aspect là ! Et puis, l'emploi du temps du tournage est assez chargé ce qui fait que je ne le vois pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que lorsqu'il était à L.A et moi ici. En revanche le côté positif est qu'il dort tous les soirs à la maison, ce qui est très pratique durant ces longues nuits d'hiver ! J'aime me blottir dans ses bras et m'endormir en ayant ma tête qui repose sur son torse ou me réveiller avec son bras autour de ma taille. Ce sont de petites attentions mais ça me fait craquer.

En plus de notre travail, nous sommes pas mal occupés pour aider Alice et Jasper dans la préparation de leur mariage. Ils font le plus gros mais puisque leur deuxième témoin à chacun vivent à Boston, ils comptent plus sur nous. C'est d'ailleurs en essayant ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur que je me suis rendue compte de mon état ça aurait du être la bonne taille, mais la robe me serrait un peu trop au niveau de la taille, oups !

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? C'est peut-être un peu guimauve mais tout est bien qui fini bien ! **

**La semaine prochaine sera le moment de l'épilogue et je pense que le début en surprendra plus d'une ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je réponds toujours et j'aime les review ! **


	10. Epilogue

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à xTenShiax, Pims10, Niagara et crazybells pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Niagara :**** On verra si c'est bien UN petit bébé ou pas. La véritable fin est aujourd'hui !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté cette histoire autant sur le tome 1 que le tome 2, à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et en favoris ! **

**ATTENTION : Très important pour celles qui me suivent, à partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est une fanfiction sur la série ****The 100**** que je publierai. **

**Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter le nom des personnages et c'est possible de suivre sans avoir regarder la série. **

**Pour les autres, une autre fiction Twilight est déjà en cours d'écriture même si j'attends d'avoir de nombreux chapitres d'avance avant de commencer la publication ! **

_**/!\ J'essayerai de vous faire patienter en écrivant des OS, d'ailleurs, je rappelle que j'accepte toute sorte d'idée sur ce que vous voulez lire ! /!\ **_

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé les deux tomes d'Avancer et qui a fait un travail formidable ! C'est grâce à elle que mes fautes de frappe et d'orthographe ne vous agresse pas les yeux ! **

**Bonne lecture avec ce début d'épilogue un peu spécial…. **

* * *

« En ce lundi 2 septembre 2019, jour où de nombreux écoliers, collégiens, lycéens et étudiants ont retrouvé les bancs de leur salle de classe, la star internationale, Edward Masen qui s'est non seulement illustré en tant qu'acteur mais aussi en tant que réalisateur a été aperçu entrant dans la maternité du New York Presbyterian Hospital en compagnie de sa fiancée et future femme, Bella Swan.

Le jeune couple est depuis peu, parent de deux jeunes enfants d'après nos informations. Rappelons que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Mademoiselle Swan avait fuité lorsque sa sœur jumelle, la célèbre styliste de Platt's Mode s'est unie au fils de la dirigeante de la maison de couture, Jasper Cullen.

En patientant quelques heures sur le parvis de la maternité, nous avons pu entrevoir la célèbre et talentueuse styliste Alice Cullen au bras de son mari, venus féliciter le jeune couple. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, nous avons aussi reconnu Esme et Carlisle Cullen, ainsi que de nombreuses personnes inconnues de nos radars. Nous ne pouvons que souhaiter une longue vie de bonheur au couple et à leurs deux enfants, dont nous ignorons toujours les prénoms et le sexe. L'acteur et sa fiancée n'ayant pas encore fait de communiqué de presse à ce sujet.

Cependant un très beau jeune homme, accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme a capté notre attention, serait-il le prochain Edward Masen, ou dépassera-t-il toutes nos espérances ?

Votre inconnu, fan de star. »

Je mets la touche finale à mon article sur le blog que j'ai créé pour faire enragé ma petite amie. Petite amie qui vient juste de lire la dernière phrase et qui me met une claque derrière la tête. Elle a une sacrée force ma chérie !

-Aie, Rosie, tu sais que ça fait mal ! Je m'écrie.

-Et toi tu sais que je n'aime pas lorsque tu écris sur ma sœur et ton cousin, répond-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera des vautours de paparazzis et ils sont pires que tout. Et puis dis-toi que je n'écris rien sans l'accord de Bella et d'Edward.

-Je sais Em, mais tu es obligé de glisser une phrase sur toi, à chaque fois ? Tu en deviens ridicule.

-Mais non, et puis j'y suis pour rien si on me remarque, avec le charisme que j'ai !

Elle me regarde avec une moue septique avant de m'embrasser et de me répondre.

-Tu viens sinon nous allons être en retard pour découvrir le prénom de notre neveu et de notre nièce.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire de notre filleule et de notre neveu ? D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens pas que je vais être le parrain de cette petite princesse !

Nous rejoignons la maison d'enfance de ma petite amie, où Bella et Edward habitent depuis le début d'année et qu'ils ont transformé en leur pied à terre, pour préparer la naissance des jumeaux. Mon cousin était choqué d'apprendre qu'il allait être le père non pas d'un mais de deux enfants ! Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant puisque Bella et Alice sont jumelles, mais la biologie n'a jamais été la tasse de thé de mon cousin !

D'ailleurs la première phrase qu'il a adressé à la mère de ses enfants était : « J'aime pas les profs de biologie » ! Depuis je le taquine, il n'aime pas les profs de bio, enfin ça dépend quand même puisqu'il va bientôt en épouser une !

Nous rentrons avec Rose dans la maison en même temps que mon frère, Jasper et qu'Alice. Bella tient la petite dans ses bras tandis qu'Edward tient le petit. Ils ont eu de la chance, Bella les a portés jusqu'à terme, fait rare et exceptionnel en cas de grossesse gémellaire. Et ils ont pu sortir rapidement de la maternité. Avec Rose nous manquons la reprise des cours à Harvard, mais nous repartons dès ce soir pour Boston. Je vois aussi dans le salon tante Elizabeth et tonton Ed ainsi que mes propres parents.

-Alors, maintenant que tout le monde est là, voici notre petite princesse : Eliza Renée Cullen et notre petit prince : John Charlie Cullen, annonce Bella les larmes aux yeux.

-Renée et Charlie, comme nos parents ? Demande Rosalie en reniflant.

Sa grande sœur acquiesce et l'émotion est palpable dans la pièce. Les parents de ma petite amie sont morts lors d'une fusillade et c'est un véritable hommage que de donner leur prénom en guise de deuxième prénom aux jumeaux. C'est très important pour les trois sœurs Swan, même si elles s'appellent et vont toutes s'appeler Cullen. Il ne manque plus que j'épouse ma Rosie, mais je ne le ferais que lorsque nous aurons tous les deux finis nos études, plus que trois ans à tenir !

Dieu que j'aime ma famille, et je sais que je passerais toute ma vie à les aimer et à tout faire pour que chaque personne assise dans ce salon soit heureuse, à commencer par ma Rose puis Eliza et John. Je m'en fais le serment.

* * *

**C'est toujours un peu émouvant de finir une histoire, celle ci a été la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrit avec deux tomes, presque 80 000 mots sans mon blabla en début et fin de chapitre. 34 semaines de publication. Merci à toutes celles qui ont été présente depuis le tout début et pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire : Qu'avez vous pensé de cet épilogue ? Etes vous surprise par l'identité du blogueur ? **

**L'inspiration de cet article me vient directement de la série ****Gossip Girl ****! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**24/05/2019**


End file.
